Símbolo de Unión
by Dazaru Kanchu
Summary: Recordaba la primera vez que los vio ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si estuvo presente cuando el reino que tanto amó llegaba a su fin. Jamás pensó en involucrarse sentimentalmente con uno de sus descendientes, menos aún, que el símbolo que adoptó pasaría a transformarse en un lazo inquebrantable de unión que ni el tiempo ni la guerra podrían borrar. KanChu Histórico.
1. I: Aquel Antiguo Reino

Recordaba la primera vez que los vio ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si estuvo presente cuando el reino que tanto amó llegaba a su fin. Jamás pensó en involucrarse sentimentalmente con uno de sus descendientes, menos aún, que el símbolo que adoptó pasaría a transformarse en un lazo inquebrantable de unión que ni el tiempo ni la guerra podrían borrar.

**Notas Autor:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Como ven estoy de vuelta con un proyecto que de hace tiempo vengo escribiendo x3 Bueno, ya deben haber caído en cuenta que esto es una _trilogía._ Lo pongo en cursiva, porque si bien siguen la misma temática y línea, son tres historias paralelas de la pareja en cuestión :P Así que no se preocupen, si leen éste no hay necesidad de leer los otros ;) (dependerá de si les gusta o no la pareja , o si bien, quieren darle una oportunidad y pasar a leer de todas maneras xD) Los tres parten de la misma forma: desde que China los conoce hasta avanzar en el tiempo y alcanzar su máximo apogeo en la Guerra Fría, y al final terminar con su relación actual :P De antemano aviso que habrán temas bélicos y políticos que espero tratar con cuidado xP Estos tres fics fueron hechos con la única intención de proporcionar un momento de entretención a quienes gusten de estas parejas y/o personajes :P En cualquier caso, cualquier duda, comentario, corrección o sugerencia será bienvenido y contestado cuanto antes :3

**Advertencias:** Temas bélicos; Violencia. Participación de personajes históricos.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiramuya Hidekaz. OC!NorCorea (aka Im Hyung Soo) es propiedad de Lo-wah.

**Importante sobre los Tres Reinos: **Los dos primeros capítulos constan de Los Tres Reinos de Corea. Estos tres personajes en que me baso fueron hechos por la talentosa Lo-wah. En DA pueden encontrar el link, sólo agreguen /art/Commish-APH-Three-Kingdoms-161433260

Sin embargo, respecto a Silla, me baso en la maravillosa creación de Morrigansfury. Pueden encontrar la imagen también en DA agregando /art/Silla-Chuen-Hei-182536264

Koguryeo: (37 A.C - 668) OCMale! Antecesor de NorCorea y Surcorea. Reino guerrero y agresivo, dedicado a la guerra. Entraba en constantes conflictos con su vecino, China y su Reino hermano Baekje.

Baekje: (18 A.C - 660) OCMale! Antecesor de NorCorea y SurCorea. Reino más pacífico y dedicado a desarrollar su cultura. Actuó como puente entre China y Japón para transmitir su cultura. Mantenía buenas relaciones con ambos.

Silla: (57 A.C - 935) OCFem! Antecesora de NorCorea y Surcorea. Reino que en un principio fue el más débil y menos desarrollado. También el que se encontraba más alejado de China, pero eso cambió pronto al decidir poner fin a las constantes disputas entre Koguryeo y Baekje.

* * *

_Un par de espadas a punto de separarse_

_lloraron primero en su vaina._

_En la noche de lluvia se hicieron una_

_pero luego tomaron formas diferentes._

_(...)_

_El Cielo se ha separado de la Tierra._

_¿No es aún peor que cuando la luz abandona la oscuridad?_

_Las cosas mágicas no se separan para siempre,_

_pasan mil años y se vuelven a juntar._

**Antiguo poema chino. A mi antiguo amor, dos poemas (Segundo poema), por Pao Chao.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Aquel Antiguo Reino.**

**Mediados del Siglo VII: .:El Reino Silla establece una alianza con la dinastía Tang:.**

Cuando la milenaria nación fue llamado por el emperador a presentarse al palacio, sacándolo de sus deberes diarios para con su gente, esperaba que se tratara de algo importante.

Desde que el emperador Taizong había ascendido al poder, China tenía su agenda completa. Claro que la manera de su jefe de haber llegado hasta ahí era criticable en muchos aspectos(1), pero después de las reformas al servicio público que mejoraron en gran medida su vida y la de su gente, eso quedaba en un segundo plano. Además, podía disfrutar de dedicarse plenamente a la poesía -uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos- y no sentirse culpable de descuidar sus demás obligaciones.

Sí, era un época gloriosa para China, quizás aún más que la dinastía Han.

Pero ahora había sido mandado a llamar sin previo aviso por un asunto desconocido. No tuvieron tiempo de contarle nada, sólo que se diera prisa en presentarse cuanto antes con el emperador y la Corte Imperial. Aquello le daba mala espina... En cierta forma, Yao evitaba a la familia imperial y a la Corte, ya que siempre habían por ahí malas vibras. No sería la primera vez que se armarían conspiraciones para derrocar al actual monarca y subiera al poder algún otro oportunista que podría arruinar todo lo que hasta el momento se había logrado.

Mejor ni pensarlo.

.

Una vez Yao llegó al interior del palacio, dos extensas filas de guardias se encontraban a sus costados, esperando recibirlo. Extrañado, la milenaria nación siguió derecho por el pasillo mientras los guardias le abrían camino. Demasiado ceremoniosos como para ser una reunión informal, pensaba. De haber sabido que sería recibido con tanto esmero, se habría tomado un poco de tiempo en arreglarse para la ocasión, aunque tampoco era que estuviera vestido como un vagabundo; los decorosos estampados en sus ropas le daban un aire galante y menos humilde, perfecto para reflejar lo bien que le iba últimamente.

Ya atravesando la ornamentada puerta de la sala imperial, en lo primero que se fijaron sus ojos fue en la figura de una joven vestida con largas telas color esmeralda y un velo púrpura colocado en la parte trasera de su cabeza y rodeado por adornos de oro. Permanecía de pie frente al trono, donde estaban sentados el emperador Taizong y su emperatriz, pero al llegar él con sus superiores, la mirada de la misteriosa joven volteó para posarse sobre la suya.

Hubo una extraña conexión en el momento que sus miradas se encontraron. Una sensación que China recordaría muchos años después como el vestigio de lo que fue el primer amor.

En un principio, al mayor le costó enfocar su rostro, puesto que ella subía y bajaba la mirada a cada instante. Pero pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de una nación.

Parecía un poco nerviosa -¿de qué?- y Yao no podía adivinar si era parte de su personalidad o bien se había puesto así al llegar con sus jefes. La mente femenina era difícil de entender, en especial para él.

En breve, el emperador Taizong carraspeó suavemente y tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a su nación.

—Esta joven es Silla; uno de los Tres Reinos al Este de nuestras tierras —declaró solemnemente presentando a su invitada—. Está aquí porque necesita nuestra ayuda.

_Uno de los Tres Reinos... Silla..._

China hacía memoria.

Le parecía haberla visto antes, quizá por asuntos diplomáticos, pero no estaba seguro. De cualquier modo, su mente sólo se centró en las palabras "_Está aquí porque necesita nuestra ayuda", _desconectándolo de cualquier otro pensamiento.

—¿Nuestra ayuda? —repitió la nación milenaria luego de mirar a la joven, preso por la intriga y el asombro.

El emperador asintió muy serio, a la vez que el Reino Peninsular parecía ocultar su mirada, y con una voz profunda respondió:

—Quiere establecer una alianza contigo para derrotar a sus dos hermanos; Koguryeo y Baekje.

China, quien en esos momentos tenía la mirada puesta en su emperador, volvió los ojos hacia la mencionada, la que a su vez, bajó su rostro con pesar como si aquellas últimas palabras la hubieran calado en lo más hondo de su ser.

Fue entonces que toda la pasividad de esa mañana para Yao se esfumó por completo.

Koguryeo y Baekje... Claro que los recordaba, en especial al primero. Su antiguo emperador lo había iniciado en una serie de campañas de expansión para someterlo a sus dominios(2), y su jefe actual hacía lo mismo sin buenos resultados. En unas cuantas batallas, China había salido victorioso, pero últimamente aquel reino bravo y hostil se hacía cada vez más poderoso y Yao no veía buenas posibilidades de que se rindiera en un futuro cercano.

Baekje por otra parte, parecía más calmado y gentil. No era que supiera mucho sobre él aparte de mantener buenas relaciones comerciales, pero en apariencia, y lo que una vez alcanzó a notar en su forma de ser, contrastaba mucho con la personalidad más tosca de Koguryeo.

Y Silla... El tercero de los Reinos, la mayor de los tres, según había escuchado. A simple vista parecía una joven frágil y delicada, quien aún cuando vestía esas ropas holgadas se notaba su delgada figura ¿Podía ser que se tratara de una fachada y en verdad no fuera tan delicada como aparentaba? ¿Entonces, porqué necesitaba su ayuda?

Perdiéndose en extrañas ensoñaciones sobre querer adivinar la mente del Reino Peninsular, su emperador volvió a retomar la palabra, esta vez con un tono más condescendiente.

—¿Qué opinas, Yao? —le preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante. China no podía creer que le pidiera su opinión cuando sabía de antemano que los deseos de su monarca estaban por sobre los de él—. Sería muy ventajoso contar con su ayuda para ponerle fin a ese reino rebelde y de paso deshacernos del menor.

China meditó unos segundos.

Sí, aquella sería una alianza ventajosa, pero... ¿Qué pensaría Silla al respecto? ¿Estaría de acuerdo en atacar a sus hermanos así sin más? De ser él entraría en un gran conflicto. Era cierto que como reinos o naciones debían acatar las órdenes de sus superiores sin chistar, pero eso no quería decir que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo con ellos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para detenerse a pensar sobre el tema, pues en ese momento el misterioso Reino se acercaba con un paso ligero y lento hasta ponerse frente a él.

El rostro de Yao se cubrió por un leve rubor cuando apreció mejor sus finas facciones y algunos de los broches que adornaban su cabello y su cuello. Algo que notó y le gustó mucho fue que el maquillaje del Reino peninsular no era muy pronunciado como para ocultar su verdadero rostro y suplirlo por uno artificial. Silla era una belleza natural.

Pero sus ojos... aunque bellos parecían infinitamente tristes. La expresión de ésta reflejaba un dejo de dolor que iba más allá que a cualquiera, fuera humano o nación, le hubiera visto antes. Por un minuto, la milenaria nación olvidó todo lo relacionado al tema de la alianza y únicamente enfocó su atención en Silla, en cómo podría cambiar esa expresión de tristeza y convertirlo en una sonrisa.

Todo el entorno para el mayor pareció haberse desvanecido, pero las palabras del Reino Sur de la península lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Es un gran honor estar frente a usted, China-nim —dijo ésta con una suave voz que a China se le antojó más bien como un murmuro melodioso—. Espero de todo corazón que podamos llevarnos bien.

Silla, quien en un principio había inclinado su cabeza para dirigirse al mayor, volvió a levantarla con timidez, y Yao, cautivado por el gesto sincero de la joven, no pudo sino decir:

—_Shì de_, yo también así lo espero, aru.

Y la alianza fue formada.

.

.

Ya alejados de su rey y su emperador, China y Silla aprovecharon la instancia para caminar un rato a solas por las afueras del palacio, y así, aprovechar de conocerse mejor.

China decidió llevar a su reciente aliada a caminar por los jardines del palacio. Eran un lugar tranquilo, donde el mayor, a menudo pasaba el tiempo para relajarse de sus deberes diarios luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo. Ahora que estaba con Silla, el ambiente se le hacía un poco extraño, pero no incómodo, al contrario.

Durante un buen rato, charlaron sobre sus reinados, sobre su gente, sus gobernantes... todo aquello por lo que estaban de acuerdo y lo que no.

Yao pensó que a Silla le costaría abrirse y entablar una conversación con él, sin embargo, ella parecía mostrar mucho interés.

De vez en cuando, el mayor la notaba algo ruborizada —¿O sería su imaginación?— Como fuera, pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de una joven culta y educada, con quien se sentía a gusto y podía ser él mismo.

China lentizó un poco su andar a fin de caminar al compás de Silla, también para tener una vista más cercana de ella.

Yao esperaba la ocasión en que pudiera preguntarle sobre sus hermanos, pero Silla permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Pese a eso, el grato ambiente se mantenía sin la más mínima alteración, ya que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin necesidad de recurrir a muchas palabras.

Aunque internamente, el mayor deseaba que Silla mencionara algo del tema.

—Y-Yo lo he visto antes —pronunció ella, deteniéndose repentinamente seguida por Yao, quien la veía con una expresión de desconcierto ante su declaración—. Luego de la última pelea que Baekje y yo sostuvimos contra Koguryeo... Lu-luego de que yo tomara posesión de una parte del Reino de mi hermano, de Baekje... pude tener acceso a su cultura y así depender menos de los dos —finalizó con un esfuerzo que pareció sobrehumano para sus labios.

China no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Debería sentirse halagado... o confundido que lo que empezó como una alianza entre ella y su hermano terminara por apropiarse de una parte del territorio de éste mismo en lugar del de Koguryeo?

Silla pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque nuevamente contestó con una profunda expresión de tristeza.

—Traicioné a Baekje —confesó ésta sin atreverse a mirar al mayor—. Cuando él ya había contrarrestado lo suficiente a las fuerzas de Koguryeo, yo debería haberle dado mi apoyo, pero en cambio... me aproveché que había quedado muy débil para atacarlo por la espalda y así apoderarme de un trozo de sus tierras.

La milenaria nación notó que a su aliada le había costado expresar aquellas palabras cargadas de culpa. No estaba seguro de qué decir, pero no se sentía en posición de juzgar a nadie. Lo que sí, no pudo contener más la curiosidad y atinó a preguntar lo que tantas vueltas le daba en su cabeza.

—Entonces... ¿Te parece bien que hayas hecho una alianza conmigo para...? —China no pudo completar la frase en consideración al dolor que mostraba. Bajó la voz—. ...Ya sabes.

—Quiero traer paz a la península, y jamás la habrá mientras sigamos peleando —determinó Silla; por primera vez mostrando un poco más de firmeza en sus palabras—. Me ha tocado verlos pelear mucho tiempo entre sí y ya no puedo seguir soportándolo —El Reino levantó su semblante, fundiéndose con un rayo de sol que deslumbró por un momento al chino—. La única forma de poner fin a esto es que yo misma establezca un sólo reino donde podamos convivir sin tener que volver a pelear.

China escuchó sus palabras con atención. La mayor de los Tres Reinos de la península hablaba con una convicción tal, que no pudo evitar que aquella declaración se quedara grabada en su mente y convencerse que tenía razón.

—Entiendo, aru —pronunció el mayor, tornando una expresión más seria y volviéndose a mirarla—. Si es así entonces cuenta conmigo. Haré lo posible para ayudarte a cumplir con tu objetivo.

—Muchas gracias, China-nim —contestó ella con una sonrisa conmovedora, la cual acompañó a sus palabras.

Un rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas del chino al ver el rostro de la joven. Ya se había dado cuenta que su aliada era hermosa, pero ahora, con la suave brisa que danzaba por los jardines del palacio, Silla le parecía una imagen mística, de la que podría sacar un montón de poemas acerca de su encanto.

China salió de su embelesamiento y procuró mantener la cabeza fría. Debía concentrarse en lo que sería el propósito de su alianza con el Reino Peninsular.

Para ser el comienzo de su relación, ésta había empezado muy bien. Sin embargo, Yao estaba muy lejos de saber lo que les esperaría a ambos en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Un joven de aspecto tranquilo y sonriente dibujaba a gusto unos caracteres con su pincel sobre un papel. En su frente llevaba una cinta con un símbolo grabado en ésta, de la cual sobresalían unos mechones de cabello.

Aquel joven era conocido como el Reino de Baekje.

En esos momentos, Baekje se encontraba sentado de rodillas en su hogar mientras se enfocaba en realizar con cuidado cada caracter que trazaba. Tan a gusto estaba, que no percibió cuando a sus espaldas se presentó una sombra más corpulenta, que se puso a un par de metros por detrás de él, sin moverse. Al parecer, esperaba el momento en que éste se diera cuenta de su presencia; acto que no demoró en concretar.

—Koguryeo... no esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto —pronunció el joven, totalmente tranquilo y sin volverse hacia el mayor.

—Ya debes haberlo escuchado, hermano —dijo éste, con voz grave y dura, saliendo a la luz—. Nuestra querídisima hermana ha hecho una alianza con el viejo Yao, y no tardarán en llevar acabo su ataque en nuestra contra.

—Claro, pero no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí sólo para decírmelo —contestó Baekje con una sonrisa que demostraba que aquello no lo perturbaba a mayor escala.

—Pareces muy tranquilo sabiendo que eso podría significar tu fin —gruñó un poco el más grande, molesto de su actitud. Luego, con una sonrisa sardónica le dijo malicioso—: Aunque bueno, es así como eres tú... el más débil de los tres. Y cómo no vas a serlo... con toda esa basura que haces —dijo desdeñosamente mirando su trabajo con el pincel—. Si sólo te hubieras dedicado al plano militar no habrías sido vencido por Silla cuando luchaban en mi contra.

—Quizás sea porque en cierta forma he aceptado mi destino —dijo pacíficamente sin variar su expresión.

Baekje no hizo más comentarios al respecto, lo que provocó que Koguryeo se fastidiara y decidiera irse de casa del menor. Pero antes de hacerlo, Koguryeo se volvió hacia él con un gesto que iba entre la burla y la amenaza.

—Vendrán por ti pronto, Baekje, eso tenlo por seguro.

—Lo sé... —dijo él, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila mientras continuaba trazando con su pincel—. También lo harán por ti, hermano.

—¡Humph! A mí no me cogerán tan fácilmente —concluyó con arrogancia, y finalmente se retiró.

* * *

**.:Año 660 Baekje cae ante la alianza Silla-Tang:.**

* * *

El ataque tardó en llevarse a cabo.

El emperador Taizong había muerto y todas las campañas habían sido canceladas. No obstante, tras una década, el emperador Gaozong, hijo de Taizong siguió con su cometido.

Yao no parecía muy contento.

Su aliada, Silla, había escuchado que la familia imperial pasaba por problemas, y su monarca actual era incapaz de hacerles frente.

De todos modos, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto; tan sólo darle ánimos al mayor para continuar con la conquista. Porque dentro de poco ella también los necesitaría, a pesar de estar decidida de lo que iba a hacer.

.

China y Silla habían llegado a atacar las tropas de Baekje con un gran número de soldados. Silla atacó primero con cincuenta mil hombres a su mando, guiadas a través del río, mientras que su hermano menor apenas pudo hacerle frente con un ejército de cinco mil soldados. Pese a la desventajosa diferencia, en un principio Baekje fue capaz de repeler los ataques del Reino mayor, lo que provocó que ella perdiera un poco de confianza en sí misma, pero luego de que uno de sus comandantes fuera ejecutado, volvió a la carga y finalmente fue capaz de vencerlo.

La batalla había concluido luego de que China llegara con el apoyo, pero la mayor parte del mérito había sido de su aliada, quien se hallaba de pie frente a su hermano, con los ojos llorosos al tener a éste de rodillas a causa de una profunda herida que le había provocado en el costado de su abdomen por medio de su espada.

—Lo siento, hermano... —expresó el Reino mayor con la voz quebrada—. Sé que debes de odiarme.

—¿Odiarte? —La expresión de dolor desapareció y dio lugar a una cálida sonrisa—. Nunca pude odiarte, hermana... Incluso cuando ocurrió la ruptura de nuestra alianza —hizo una pausa y permaneció conmovido mirando a la mayor con lágrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas—. Algo dentro de mí sabía que te volverías fuerte y serías la única capaz de llevar a cabo lo que Koguryeo y yo no.

—Baekje, yo... —Silla intentó acercarse a su hermano, tocarle su rostro, pero en ese preciso momento el muchacho se desplomó.

La sonrisa cálida de Baekje no desapareció aún cuando éste cayó al suelo. En su rostro había una expresión pacífica que dejó a Yao y a Silla por varios minutos de pie, mirándolo compasivamente. Silla buscó refugio en el pecho de Yao, quien a su vez la rodeó con sus brazos. No podía imaginar lo difícil que debía ser para ella ser la responsable de la muerte de su hermano.

Baekje había demostrado una gran valentía y honor en batalla pese a haber sido derrotado. Y había muerto sin rencor.

* * *

**.:Año 663 Batalla de Baekgang:.**

Al año siguiente, luego de su victoria con Baekje, Silla y China empezaron su ataque contra el reino restante: Koguryeo. Como era de esperar, no resultó fácil. Koguryeo le hacía mérito a la reputación que lo precedía. Tanto Silla como China sabían que el derrotarlo les llevaría tiempo, sin embargo, antes se enfrentarían a un nuevo conflicto que los pondría a prueba.

—Japón se ha unido a la resistencia restante de Baekje para intentar revivir el reino.

Al oír la noticia, Yao se estremeció por la sorpresa. No esperaba contar con la intervención de su _hermano _en este conflicto. Japón ya no era el pequeño niño que encontró en aquel campo de bambués. Ahora era un país hecho y derecho con sus propias ideas y costumbres.

No sabía que podía resultar de un enfrentamiento entre ambos... pero estaba decidido a no defraudar a su aliada.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó angustiada Silla. Si Japón lograba su cometido todo lo que habían logrado se vendría abajo.

China puso con delicadeza una mano sobre el hombro de la joven para que no se preocupara.

—Tranquila, aru, yo me haré cargo de Japón —le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Tú ocúpate de contrarrestar la resistencia de Baekje.

—China-nim... ¿Estará usted bien? —preguntó preocupada Silla, levantando su semblante al mayor.

Un breve silencio y China respondió con una sonrisa más radiante, ocultando de la mejor forma que pudo su inquietud.

—Sí, déjamelo a mí.

.

.

Se encontraron en el río Geum, en la península de Los Tres Reinos.

Los buques del gigante asiático y los del país del sol naciente se encontraban listos para atacar tan pronto sus respectivas naciones dieran la orden.

—China-san así que quiere hacer esto por las malas —dijo con voz grave el japonés, mirándolo con desafío desde el frente de su flota.

—No tengo nada en contra tuya, Japón —contestó el chino muy serio, también a la cabeza de su flota—, pero no puedo permitir que traigas de vuelta a Baekje, aru. Él aceptó su derrota con honor, tienes que dejarlo así.

—Eso es lo que dice usted, pero no conocía a Baekje-san como lo conocía yo(3) —replicó con dureza, en un tono que amenazaba con quebrarse.

China veía un leve gesto de dolor en la expresión de Kiku, la cual la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía impasible. Sabía que, aunque éste no lo admitiera, la noticia de que Baekje había desaparecido lo afectó a un grado que jamás se atrevería a reconocer.

No había forma que desistiera de su objetivo.

De modo que dio inició el primer día de batalla.

.

En tanto, Silla y su ejército hacían frente a las fuerzas restantes de Baekje sobre tierra, cerca de donde las flotas de Japón tenían pensado desembarcar. Pero los barcos de su aliado los mantenían al margen y les cerraban el paso.

Silla se encontraba preocupada. Sabía que tenía que concentrarse en aplastar a la resistencia, pero en cada oportunidad que tenía aprovechaba de mirar hacia las orillas del río donde China y Japón tenían su lugar de contienda.

Deseaba fervientemente ver regresar al mayor con bien.

.

Japón estaba en problemas. Las flotas de la milenaria nación presentaban una fuerte resistencia y no le permitían avanzar. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de detener el ataque. Las batallas en el mar eran su especialidad; estaba en su terreno, no había forma en que pudiera perder, ¿o sí?

Era absurdo el sólo pensarlo.

No.

Quizás le costaría más trabajo del que imaginaba, pero no pensaba darse por vencido.

.

Al segundo día de batalla, los ánimos del sol naciente fueron avivados al llegar los refuerzos que se sumaron a los de su flota.

—Oh, rayos... —maldijo el chino al ver la cantidad de buques que llegaron al lugar de la batalla.

—Desista, China-san, lo supero en número.

Por un momento, China creyó tener la batalla perdida, pero por suerte, el río Geum era lo bastante estrecho como para permitir ocultarse a sus barcos y cubrirlos de sus ataques. Eso le daría un poco de tiempo en maniobrar una estrategia que pudiera derribar a la cuantiosa flota japonesa.

Ahora sólo debía esperar el momento de llevar a cabo su plan.

.

Japón siguió atacando las flotas de la milenaria nación durante todo el día, sin embargo, éstas contrarrestaban sus ataques y seguían manteniéndose firmes en su posición. En cambio Kiku, no tardó en llegar a su límite, y eso se demostró cuando su flota perdió cohesión.

Viendo su oportunidad, China sacó las reservas que tenía preparadas para atacar con todo, primero cerrándoles el flanco izquierdo, luego el derecho... hasta conseguir que les fuera imposible retroceder o avanzar.

—¡Japón-san, nos tienen rodeados!

Consternado, el país del sol naciente dio un paso atrás apretando sus puños. La impasibilidad en batalla que lo había caracterizado por años ahora se empezaba a derrumbar.

—¡Ataquen! ¡Ábranse paso como puedan! —gritó.

Fue inútil.

En pocos minutos la flota japonesa se volvió un infierno en llamas. Muchos hombres se arrojaron al agua, cayendo heridos en combate, terminando por ahogarse, otros eran cadáveres que de igual forma caían por la borda.

Ya sólo quedaba el país del sol naciente en medio de un barco, rodeado por los cuerpos de sus hombres. Miraba con resistencia al mayor, quien lo apuntaba con los cañones del barco que maniobraba.

—Lo siento, Kiku, aru —murmuró China, cerrando sus ojos antes de disparar hacia su _hermano._

El barco estalló en llamas al mismo instante que Japón se arrojaba por la borda. El fuego llegó a alcanzarlo levemente, pero al entrar en contacto con el agua, por fortuna éste se extinguió.

Minutos después, el japonés salía a gatas desde las orillas del río hacia tierra firme. Estaba empapado, malherido y derrotado. Su orgullo había quedado tan hundido como sus buques de guerra.

Para empeorarlo, desde el otro extremo veía desembarcar a China, siendo ovacionado por sus tropas y las de Silla.

La sola vista del panorama le era humillante.

.

Silla, tan pronto vio a Yao descender a las orillas del río, fue corriendo a sus encuentro para abrazarlo efusivamente.

El chino dio un sobresalto, con sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo, al sentir el contacto del Reino Peninsular pegado al suyo. Ya antes había abrazado a su aliada, pero eso había sido únicamente por consolarla cuando murió Baekje. La situación lo ameritaba, pensaba, mostrando un gesto de compasión. Sólo que ahora era diferente. Silla parecía desesperada aferrándose a su cuerpo como si quisiera asegurarse que no se trataba de una ilusión.

—¡China-nim! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntaba preocupada y de forma atropellada.

—S-Sí... —apenas pudo responder, avergonzado.

Cuando el mayor vio de reojo a su ejército y al de su compañera mirarlos de forma extraña, se sintió más cohibido aún.

Pronto, Silla, también se dio cuenta que era observada por sus tropas y se apartó con su cara cubierta por un fuerte rubor rosa.

—Di-Disculpe usted, China-nim —balbuceó apenada, ocultando su rostro—. Sólo quería... ¡Me alegra que esté bien!

—A-Agradezco que te preocupes, aru —respondió, igual de apenado que ella sin atreverse a mirarla directamente—. Y... ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste...?

—Sí, ya todo está bien —le interrumpió, queriendo evitar hablar del tema—. De hecho...

Repentinamente, la expresión del Reino Peninsular quedó petrificada mirando a un punto fijo que estaba por detrás de Yao y la había dejado pasmada.

Apenas la milenaria nación se dio vuelta para ver lo que perturbaba a su aliada, se encontró con Japón a unos pocos metros de distancia, sosteniéndose a duras penas con su katana y jadeando completamente exhausto.

Ni China ni Silla lo podían creer.

¿Qué pretendía Japón ahora que había perdido la guerra? No tenía ningún respaldo a diferencia de ambos. Estaba solo y en malas condiciones. Si pretendía seguir peleando sería un suicidio para él.

Yao se asustó.

No quería verse en la obligación de enfrentarse a Kiku de nuevo, no cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

—Japón... —masculló China, preocupado, tratando de encontrar que decir para detenerle.

En cuanto el país del sol naciente dio los primeros pasos hacia China y Silla, los ejércitos de éstos se pusieron en guardia, dispuestos para atacar en caso que atentara en contra de sus naciones.

Pero Kiku no llevó a cabo ninguna acción que pudiera ser ofensiva. Su atención esta puesta en una única cosa, la cual estaba tirada y sucia cerca de donde estaban Silla y sus tropas.

Tanto Silla como Yao se dieron cuenta que era la cinta que pertenecía a Baekje, y no pudieron evitar que sus pechos se contrajeran por un sentimiento de culpa cuando el japonés se agachó a recogerla como si se tratara de un objeto valioso luego de ser despreciado.

Una vez la cinta estuvo en posesión del país del sol naciente, éste se retiró. Sin palabras, sin hacer ningún gesto. Sólo por unos instantes se quedó observando a la pareja con una expresión vacía, pero que en el fondo guardaba un fuerte recelo ante aquella unión que podría representar un peligro para él.

.

Mientras China y Silla veían absortos a Japón alejarse de la península, uno de los mensajeros de la dinastía Tang se acercó a la nación milenaria para susurrarle a éste un comunicado de suma urgencia.

Primero China se volvió con una expresión aturdida hacia su mensajero para luego tornarse pálido, como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias.

—¿Qué sucede, China-nim? —preguntó preocupada el Reino peninsular al mirar a Yao.

—Ah, mi emperador quiere verme —respondió con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de quitarle importancia para no preocupar a su aliada—. Dejaré a mis tropas aquí para vigilar que no hayan levantamientos o Japón regrese al ataque, ¿bien?

—Está bien... gracias —murmuró no muy convencida. Por alguna razón, un mal presentimiento la azotaba con esa llamada, pero debía confiar en el mayor, ya que hasta ahora sólo podía valerse de él.

* * *

China no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenía que cerciorarse que su monarca hablaba en serio sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo dice, emperador? —preguntó el chino desconcertado.

—Ya lo escuchaste, Yao —contestó Gaozong secamente—. Tendrás que anexionar los territorios de Baekje, y de Koguryeo una vez éste último sea vencido.

* * *

(1) El emperador Li Shi Min (Taizong de Tang) gobernó desde el 626 hasta el 649. Fue una época de esplendor para China, puesto que Li Shi efectuó una gran cantidad de reformas al sistema público que mejoraron en gran medida la vida de su gente; todos contaban con grandes riquezas y el pueblo se mostraba contento con el actual monarca. Sin embargo, Li Shi subió al poder matando a sus hermanos y arrebatándole el trono a su padre, pero debido a sus logros fue considerado como uno de los mejores emperadores de la historia sin darle importancia a como subió al poder.

-Respecto a la Alianza Silla-Tang, no encontré una fecha exacta de cuando se efectuó. Sólo pude enterarme que su unión se dio a mediados del siglo VII y que el emperador Taizong empezó una campaña contra Koguryeo, pero ésta fue suspendida tras la muerte del monarca en el 649. Al parecer, fue en su reinado que la alianza Silla-Tang surgió, mientras que su hijo, Gaozong de Tang, continuó con sus planes a pesar que en un principio canceló una segunda campaña.

(2) Las guerras entre China y Koguryeo se remontan a mucho antes de la dinastía Tang, específicamente de la dinastía Sui (581-618). Una de las causas de su caída fue debido a los fracasos militares contra Koguryeo, los cuales significaron grandes costos para el gobierno. A la serie de conflictos entre la dinastía Sui y Koguryeo se les conoció como las **Guerras Sui-Koguryeo**.

(3) Japón y Baekje tenían una estrecha relación más allá del ámbito comercial. Se dice que había ciertos lazos sanguíneos entre sus casas reales. Esto no se ha corroborado el todo, pero sí que había una relación muy cercana.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Ta-daaaa xD Bien, espero les haya gustado :3 Fue complicado terminar con este primer capítulo. Primero, porque había perdido la información que tenía guardada en mi disco duro y los avances que había realizado Dx Segundo, porque no quería que pareciera muy sobrecargado. La historia de Los Tres Reinos de Corea es muy compleja y extensa. En un principio tenía pensado hacer el resumen más breve, en un sólo capítulo xP, pero luego vi que no me quedaba bien para lo que quería desarrollar :P

Sobre la familia imperial china, no pretendo avocarme a ella. Las referencias y participaciones del emperador Taizong, y su hijo sucesor, Gaozong, fue para situar más o menos la diferencia en la estabilidad del imperio chino, y los conflictos en que entrará con ellos. En el siguiente capítulo, la emperatriz Wu Zetian tendrá su aparición para uno de los conflictos que Yao generará con Silla :3

¡Ah! Quise que Japón en este capítulo tuviera un lado más humano, con respecto a su relación con Baekje. En mi opinión, ninguna nación es malvada, tampoco buena. Son sólo seres arrastrados por las circunstancias y muchas veces manipulados que los lleva a dar la cara por las atrocidades que otros planean Dx Y por cierto, la cinta de Baekje tendrá un significado mucho más adelante en la historia :D

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia o corrección es bienvenida ;)


	2. II: Promesa

Luego de que China volviera de su reunión con su emperador, Silla lo notaba demasiado extraño y apartado de su presencia. No podía imaginar que le había pasado para permanecer así, su aliado tampoco le decía nada al respecto y sólo se limitaba a encabezar los ataques contra Koguryeo y a mantener las distancias con ella. Aquel silencio y trato tan frío no parecían propios a los del Yao alegre y sociable que había conocido… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era lo que había pasado en esa reunión?

En camino a Koguryeo con sus respectivos ejércitos para llevar a cabo la conquista definitiva del reino, Silla no aguantó más y expresó su preocupación.

—China-nim, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó cautelosa, caminando por detrás de la milenaria nación.

Yao no detuvo su marcha ni se dignó a volverse a mirar a su compañera, quien, abatida por la indiferencia que le mostraba, volvió a la carga en un nuevo intento por obtener una respuesta.

—Después de que derrotásemos a las fuerzas rebeldes de Baekje y a Japón, usted se marchó a su casa para hablar con su emperador porque él tenía algo importante qué decirle… y desde entonces ya no es el mismo —explicó angustiada a la vez que bajaba su mirada—. Estos cinco años hemos continuado con nuestros ataques a Koguryeo, y ahora que ha sido debilitado, pensé que nosotros… que empezaríamos a llevarnos mejor.

—¿No era ése el motivo de nuestra alianza en primer lugar, aru? —preguntó fríamente el chino haciendo estremecer a la joven.

—S-sí, China-nim, pero…

—Entonces concentrémonos en eso y olvidemos lo demás, aru —la interrumpió en un tono menos severo, pero que transmitía cierta tristeza y resignación.

Aunque descolocada por sus palabras, Silla optó por no seguir insistiendo qué era lo que pasaba con su aliado. La enigmática y seca respuesta que había recibido de su parte era muestra suficiente que daba por zanjado el tema. Sin embargo, misteriosamente, él también parecía algo afectado.

¿Qué era lo que intentaba ocultar? No podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta mientras le contemplaba.

Silla intentaba no darle importancia al asunto. No obstante, cualquiera fuera la razón que la milenaria nación escondiera, era cierto que su alianza tenía como único objetivo la derrota de sus hermanos. Uno ya había caído, ahora sólo quedaba Koguryeo, quien ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y lo estaban a punto de cumplir.

¿Entonces…?

Un rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas del Reino Peninsular al tiempo que desviaba su mirada de la espalda del chino. Debió haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca se atrevió a reconocerlos abiertamente sino hasta que notó lo mucho que le afectaba el trato frío de Yao ¿Él se habría dado cuenta? Quizás ése era el motivo por el que su aliado mantenía la distancia y se mostraba tan renuente a comunicarse con ella.

No, no podía ser, dado que el comportamiento de China venía de mucho antes. Por más que pensara en alguna razón, ninguna encajaba o parecía tener sentido.

Silla sólo esperaba que lo que fuera que mantuviera esa distancia, su relación con China siguiera en buenos términos…

Pero aquello estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Promesa**

* * *

**.:Año 668 Koguryeo cae ante la alianza Silla-Tang:.**

* * *

Otoño. Una estación de cambio. La estación donde Koguryeo encontró su fin... al igual que pronto empezó a verlo la alianza Silla-Tang.

Fue durante la primavera pasada que uno de los comandantes de Yao se apoderó de una de las ciudades al norte de Koguryeo y diera el impulso al ejército chino para cruzar el río Yalu y pusiera a la futura Pyonyang bajo asedio.

Aquella maniobra era el golpe final. Después de ocho años de constantes enfrentamientos armados entre las tropas Silla-Tang y Koguryeo, la victoria contra éste último parecía inminente. Sin embargo, el Reino bravo y hóstil seguía contraatacando como si de una fiera salvaje se tratase, dispuesta a todo con tal de sobrevivir.

Mientras Yao se debatía con un puñado de guerreros del Reino peninsular que aún le quedaba por derrotar, éste último vio su oportunidad para disponerse a lanzar una flecha contra la milenaria nación, quien se encontraba a una distancia más o menos retirada de su persona. Pero él era un hábil arquero y pese a sus heridas tenía la seguridad que no fallaría en su objetivo. Si tenía que caer, no lo haría sin antes dejarle una marca al viejo Yao que le recordaría durante toda la vida haberse atrevido a desafiar a Koguryeo.

Koguryeo tensó su arco y apuntó una flecha en dirección al pecho de Yao quien, ajeno a la situación, seguía ocupado luchando contra sus hombres. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar el momento indicado para que bajara la guardia y...

—¡Nooo!

Silla se arrojó en contra de su hermano menor, embistiéndolo por detrás y así impidiéndole llevar a cabo su cometido. Entonces Koguryeo se volvió furioso hacia ella y le dio un fuerte golpe con el dorso de su mano en toda la cara, provocando que con el impacto, la mayor se inclinara hacia atrás. Justo cuando éste se disponía a rematarla con la flecha que había recuperado y dirigía a su cuello, su movimiento se detuvo de súbito y no pudo completar tal acción.

Durante unos instantes, Silla observó atónita cómo la imagen de su hermano parecía haberse quedado congelada en el tiempo, pero de pronto, notó que sus ojos se agrandaban y un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de su boca. Al segundo, éste emitió un débil quejido que quedó ahogado cuando intentó respirar. Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue perdiendo la postura hasta que terminó por caer a un costado de donde estaba ella arrodillada.

Fue entonces que Silla vio que China había apuñalado la espalda de Koguryeo por detrás con una espada. La sangre empezaba a emanar de la herida de su hermano y éste volvía una mirada de odio hacia el chino.

—M-maldito... —siseó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse e intentar atacar al chino aún con escasas fuerzas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su hermana aprovechó la instancia en que le dio la espalda para apuñalarlo a un costado de su abdomen.

Los gemidos ahogados de Koguryeo se vieron impedidos por la gran cantidad de sangre que empezó a brotar de su boca. Apenas pudiéndose mover, giró para contemplar a la mujer que también lo había apuñalado, la misma que ahora tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y le miraba entristecida.

—A-a-asquerosa perra traidora...

Dicho esto, Koguryeo cayó como un pesado costal bajo un charco de sangre que se expandió por todas partes.

Silencio.

China quedó observando el cuerpo inerte de Koguryeo tirado sobre la tierra. Al fin lo habían conseguido. Después de casi una década de sangrientos combates por la unificación de la península, sus esfuerzos habían rendido fruto... pero él estaba lejos de estar contento por ello.

El momento había llegado y Yao hubiera querido que jamás se presentara. De haber sabido cómo se sentiría al respecto, jamás se hubiera involucrado sentimentalmente con su aliada. Tan sólo se hubiera avocado a las órdenes de sus superiores y ya. Ahora tenía un serio conflicto consigo mismo y... sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo le diría a Silla los planes de su emperador sobre anexionar los territorios de Koguryeo y Baekje para él y no ella?

¿Qué reacción tendría? ¿Comprendería que no era nada personal y sólo se trataba de las ambiciones de sus monarcas para con la península?

De pronto, sus preguntas se vieron interrumpidas por los sollozos del bello Reino peninsular, ahora la único que quedaba, arrodillada a un lado de su difunto hermano. Había dejado a un lado el puñal ensangrentado, con el que había herido de muerte a Koguryeo, y se había llevado su mano manchada del rojo líquido a sus labios para oprimir el llanto sin buen resultado. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos como si no fueran a acabarse nunca. Ni siquiera con Baekje la vio así de mal. Suponía que no era porque tuviera un mejor aprecio por Koguryeo, al contrario, ella prefería a Baekje, pero lo que debía tenerla destrozada era ver que por fin había cumplido su cometido... al costo de quitarle la vida a sus hermanos. Todo debía habérsele juntado y ahora sus emociones salían como tromba por ese frágil cuerpo el cual daba la impresión que fuera a romperse en cualquier instante.

Compasivo, se acercó y se agachó frente a ella en pos de querer mostrar algo de su apoyo con su presencia.

—Silla...

La joven se lanzó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Yao al tiempo que apoyaba su frente en el hombro del mayor, buscando así reconfortar su pena. Fue ése el punto en que China no aguantó más y apartó a su aliada, un tanto brusco, provocando una fuerte conmoción en la expresión de ésta.

—No, Silla... Ya basta.

—¿China-nim?

—Lo siento, aru, pero ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo que todo va bien. No es justo contigo, aru —dijo en un tono serio y rehuyendo su mirada de la del Reino Peninsular, provocando que los ojos de ésta se abrieran desmesuradamente.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Qué está queriendo decir? —preguntó desconcertada y a la vez temerosa. Ya no podía más con las dudas de la extraña actitud de la nación milenaria que tan angustiada la tenían. Estaba más ansiosa que nunca y tanto su voz como sus ojos exigían una respuesta.

Yao tardó cerca de un minuto en darse valor para responder. Estaba al tanto sobre cuan preocupada tenía a su compañera por el trato distante que le había dado el último tiempo. Se merecía una explicación y debía dársela ahora.

—Mi emperador me ha ordenado anexar las casas de tus hermanos —dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando así de mostrar la mayor impasibilidad que le fuera posible sobre el tema—. Por lo tanto hemos decidido formar un protectorado para pacificar el Este(1) y poner bajo nuestro control la península entera.

Tras terminar con la explicación, el rostro de Silla palideció y fue retrocediendo lentamente mirando a Yao como si hubiera pasado a ser un completo extraño, peor aún; un enemigo del que debía cuidarse y apenas podía tener cerca.

—No... —apenas si pudo pronunciar sin dejar de observar—. No... ¡No puede!

China no dijo palabra alguna y sólo se quedó contemplando a la joven con una mirada abatida. Era de esperar que no se tomara a bien la noticia, como él tampoco había hecho en su momento, pero aquello debía ser devastador para su aliada. Ella había depositado toda su confianza en su persona y ahora la había vuelto cenizas, aunque no fuera por iniciativa propia, sacando a la luz sus planes.

Los dos se mantuvieron en un silencio tenso hasta que fue roto por una carcajada maliciosa y temblorosa que aturdió a ambos.

—E-esto es buenísimo —expresó Koguryeo con una sonrisa placentera luego de toser y escupir restos de sangre—. ¡Lo que se reiría Baekje de estar vivo!

Silla y China voltearon con horror a mirar a éste, quien a pesar de estar tendido boca abajo sobre de un charco de sangre, ladeó su rostro para contemplar a los dos. Ninguno podía creer que aún siguiera con vida.

—Consideren esto un castigo del Cielo —dijo con un brutal esfuerzo a medida que su voz se hacía más ronca e inentendible—. Están muy equivocados si creen que éste será mi fin —agregó, clavándoles una mirada dura y fija—. Los guerreros de mi Reino tienen un espíritu invencible y harán lo posible por traerme de regreso... y cuando lo haga... Cuando lo haga saldaré cuentas con ustedes.

Esa amenaza dejó tanto a la milenaria nación como al Reino Peninsular, que estaba a su lado, completamente trastornados. No sólo era el hecho de que Koguryeo tuviera la suficiente fuerza para escupir esas palabras, sino que también resultaba insólito que continuara vivo después de las dos heridas mortales que había recibido. Pero aquello no duró mucho, pues a los pocos minutos sus ojos se pusieron en blanco dando por concretada su muerte.

Luego de un rato, Silla y China se atrevieron a mirarse el uno al otro por un instante, tras observar al moribundo Koguryeo. En los ojos de ambos ahora había un recelo mutuo, en el cual Silla se vio incapaz de seguir sosteniendo, de modo que fue alejándose rápidamente del lugar sin mirar atrás.

China la dejó marchar sin más. Él sabía que la parte difícil no había hecho más que comenzar.

.

.

Tal y como Yao había previsto, el Protectorado General para pacificar el Este tuvo lugar al poco tiempo en la futura Pyonyang, donde fue gobernado por uno de los generales de la dinastía Tang. Dicho hombre al mando tenía intenciones de ejercer no sólo en los territorios de Koguryeo y Baekje, sino que además sobre Silla. Por supuesto que ésta última no iba a permitirlo fácilmente.

—¡China-nim! —le llamó molesta, acercándose con un paso desafiante hacia el chino y mirándolo de igual manera.

—Si-Silla... —se sorprendió la nación milenaria al verla con tal gesto, demasiado impropio de ella.

—Vengo a exigirle que usted y sus tropas salgan cuanto antes de la península —reclamó con un tono severo, que también resultaba inusual viniendo de ésta.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, aru —respondió, volviendo a recobrar la compostura—. El protectorado que mi emperador mandó a formar concierne...

—¡Ya me sé esa historia, China-nim! —se atrevió a interrumpirlo bruscamente causando aún más conmoción en su antiguo aliado. Al cabo de unos instantes, pareció tranquilizarse y pegó un largo suspiro antes de dirigirse de nuevo al chino, esta vez con un tono más pasivo—. Usted sabía que unificar la península era mi único sueño —dijo con una mirada de decepción y tristeza que se rehusó a mostrar de frente—. Tuve que dejar mis sentimientos de lado para tener la fuerza de derrotar a mis hermanos, quienes tenían la armonía de nuestras casas hechas un caos a causa de sus enfrentamientos. Acudí en su ayuda porque pensé que entendería mi situación —pronunció con voz suave, mirándolo acongojada—. Pero también... porque la primera vez que lo vi me transmitió un sentimiento de familiaridad y confianza que me hizo pensar que usted era distinto a Koguryeo y Baekje, o a cualquier otra nación.

—Silla... —pronunció Yao compasivo. Las palabras del Reino Peninsular lo estaban afectando en demasía y tuvo la necesidad de decir algo en su defensa, algo que le mostrara en verdad que ella no se equivocaba. Pero no tuvo tiempo porque su antigua compañera volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Si no tiene otra elección más que obedecer a su emperador... —mantuvo una pausa, en la que enseguida levantó su rostro marcado de frialdad—. Entonces tampoco me deja elección a mí... ¡Pelearé hasta mi último aliento con tal de proteger la península!

* * *

**.:Años 670-676 Guerra Silla-Tang:.**

* * *

Los siguientes hechos que desembocaron después de las palabras de Silla fueron inevitables. El Protectorado, las palabras de Silla... dieron nacimiento a la guerra entre dos antiguos aliados que habían luchado lado a lado e internamente se encontraban devastados de su conflicto.

Silla había comenzado por formar una alianza con los generales sobrevivientes de Koguryeo que la ayudaran a luchar contra el ejército Tang.

A principio le fue difícil, puesto que la mayoría la odiaba por lo que le había hecho a su Reino. Pero en vista que todos ellos compartían los mismos deseos por sacar a China de la península, accedieron en unirse a su causa.

Por otra parte, Yao se las veía difíciles enfrentándose a su ex-aliada y al mismo tiempo mantener el Protectorado en su sitio. A través de cada enfrentamiento se daba cuenta que Silla ya no era la flor delicada que aparentaba cuando la conoció por primera vez. En el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano ella obtendría la fuerza para luchar por sí misma y enfrentarse a quien sea, incluido a él.

Lo que no esperaba era cuanto lo afectaría.

.

—No estás luchando con todas tus fuerzas, Yao —sentenció la emperatriz consorte, Wu. Una mujer de mediana edad, de porte elegante y vestida con un bello traje de seda decorado por un sinfín de ostentosos broches de oro.

Yao se quedó quieto, apenas pudiendo sostener la mirada a su emperatriz consorte, quien lo había mandado a llamar a la sala principal del palacio para discutir un asunto en privado con él.

—Tengo entendido que la resistencia por parte de Silla ha reanimado a los habitantes de los otros reinos a repeler a nuestras tropas —continuó la monarca, caminado alrededor de Yao—. Y que en el último ataque realizado para entrar a sus dominios fuíste derrotado en la fortaleza Maeso.

—Hi-Hice todo lo posible por someter a sus tropas, aru, pero aunque éramos superiores en número demostraron tener una mejor estrategia y como resultado no pudimos hacer nada.

—¿En verdad lo crees así, Yao? —le apremió la emperatriz con una mirada escéptica que denotaba un aire más inquisitivo.

China miró por un segundo a su emperatriz con un gesto contrariado y confuso. Sentía cierta indignación por no poder expresar cuan afectado estaba por esta guerra absurda. Sus monarcas le habían arruinado toda la relación que había construido con Silla cuando ya había desarrollado simpatía y... cariño hacia ella.

_Cariño... _No, Yao estaba seguro que se trataba de algo más.

—El corazón de una mujer esconde un sinfín de emociones desconocidas para el hombre que cuando salen a la luz son capaces de arrasar con cualquier cosa que la rodea —dijo de pronto la emperatriz sacando a China de sus cavilaciones—. El caso no es diferente para una nación y definitivamente está aplicándose en ti y en Silla.

—¿Perdón?

—Creo que has despertado en tu antigua aliada mucho más que el solo sentimiento de auto-defensa —explicó ella insinuosamente, deteniéndose a mirarle de frente—. Me temo que más que protegerse de ti se protege de sí misma.

La milenaria nación apartó la mirada con una expresión inquieta, incapaz de enfrentar lo que se le decía.

—No... No sé a qué se refiere —mintió.

—Yao, Yao... —pronunció su emperatriz, indulgente, meneando la cabeza una y otra vez—. Es por esa razón que me tienes aquí como tu emperatriz y no como una simple concubina(2) Para un hombre poderoso subestimar a una mujer es su peor desgracia.

China frunció ligeramente su ceño, sintiéndose ofendido ante tal alusión. Más cuando la salud de su emperador se encontraba tan delicada. Ese era un detalle que lo tenía bastante preocupado y que entremedio de sus batallas con Silla no había tenido tiempo de abordar. Lo cierto era que había escuchado rumores terribles acerca de la emperatriz y temía que... ¡No! No quería ni imaginarlo, ya eran suficientes todas esas muertes y ejecuciones dentro de la familia y la Corte imperial como para ponerse a sopesar esa idea.

Era en esos momentos cuando más extrañaba la presencia de Silla. Sólo en ella encontraba el apoyo y consuelo que necesitaba para desviarse de esos molestos problemas. Sólo con ella podía ser él mismo.

La emperatriz, viendo la expresión abatida del mayor, se acercó lentamente a tomarle el rostro con una mano mientras se disponía a decirle con un tono más dulzón:

—Sé que no me tienes en buena estima ahora, Yao, pero me aseguraré que eso cambie, ya lo verás —dijo con una mirada y voz serias—. Aunque lo dudes también me preocupo por ti y no quisiera verte padecer las penas del corazón. Para una nación ya es bastante con afrontar todas las responsabilidades que carga por su gente.

La milenaria nación asintió débilmente y con una expresión que mostraba aflicción.

Si sólo supiera su emperatriz que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

.

Nuevamente Yao perdió otro de sus enfrentamientos con Silla al querer atacarla por mar cruzando el río amarillo. Ya había intentado atacar por tierra, pero ésa había sido la vergonzosa derrota que su emperatriz le recalcó en esa ocasión.

Finalmente terminó por mover el Protectorado a la península de Liadong y resignarse a perder los territorios de Baekje y Koguryeo. Sólo pudo conservar los territorios de la parte norte del río Taedong que correspondían a éste último. Su antigua aliada se quedó con todo lo demás, como debía ser desde el principio.

En vista de que sus enfrentamientos no parecían llegar a ninguna parte, Yao sostuvo una larga charla con su emperador sobre que acciones tomarían al respecto. Él ya lo había decidido. Así que se dirigió hacia una base que su antigua aliada había montado al sur de Koguryeo.

A principio le fue difícil acercarse con toda esa protección que la rodeaba. Los soldados del Reino Peninsular le atajaron, pero Yao se entregó pacíficamente alegando que lo llevaran con su representante ya que tenía algo importante que comunicar a ésta.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Silla una vez vio entrar a la base a su antiguo compañero, quien tenía las manos levantadas a la altura del pecho en son de paz, mientras era acompañado por unos soldados de su Reino que lo custodiaban.

—¿China-nim? —pronunció ella, completamente sorprendida al verle.

—He venido yo solo, aru —se adelantó a responder éste, sosegado—. Quiero la oportunidad para que hablemos

Al ver la mirada pacífica del chino, Silla ordenó a sus generales que lo dejasen pasar y les dejaran a solas. A pesar de que los comandantes y generales no estaban muy convencidos con la idea, las palabras dulces y persuasivas del Reino Peninsular surtieron efecto en sus soldados y se limitaron a hacer lo que les decía.

Una vez se retiraron la milenaria nación tomó la palabra con un aire más tranquilo.

—Parece que tus generales te respetan y te cuidan mucho, aru —observó, esbozando una sonrisa más natural.

—¡Ah! Sí... —pronunció con voz suave y sonriendo un poco ruborizada—. Es difícil creer con todo lo que me odiaban por lo que pasó con mis hermanos.

—Es difícil odiar por tanto tiempo a alguien tan dulce, aru —se le escapó con un dejo ensoñador, a lo que a esto último ambos se sobresaltaron con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Luego de largos segundos de silencio y rostros ruborizados, finalmente China se armó de valor para comunicar su resolución.

—Escucha, Silla... Quiero detener esto.

La aludida se volvió con un gesto de sorpresa y antes de que pudiera preguntar, China ya le daba la respuesta.

—Hemos gastado muchos recursos en este conflicto y en estos momentos mis jefes y yo nos enfrentamos a algunos problemas con tribus extranjeras, aru —explicó serio—. De modo que si es inútil seguir manteniendo el Protectorado y apropiarnos de las casas de tus hermanos que tan arduamente has estado defendiendo... Lo mejor será ponerle fin y desistir.

—Ya veo... —dijo el Reino Peninsular, bajando un poco la mirada al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Y casi al instante, formó una sonrisa enternecedora la cual dirigió hacia su antiguo aliado—. Debo confesar que me siento tranquila de terminar con nuestro pleito, pero... —Su expresión y el tono de su voz volvieron a cambiar, esta vez por uno más melancólicos— Temo que aún así mi rey no accederá a volver restablecer nuestras relaciones en un buen tiempo.

—Lo sé... y lo entiendo, aru —musitó Yao con el mismo gesto melancólico. Acabado de decir esto, se giró para marcharse, pero...

—¡Espere China-nim!

Yao se detuvo, sin volverse a mirarla.

—Quería... Quería darle las gracias —murmuró, pero con el suficiente volumen para que el chino alcanzase a escuchar—. Independiente de lo que ha generado nuestro conflicto... Nuestra lucha por la península ha generado un sentimiento de unión entre los ciudadanos de Koguryeo y Baekje, dándome por fin lo que tanto buscaba: Una sola nación llena de armonía... Y en parte se lo debo a usted... Gracias —finalizó conmovida, inclinándose en una reverencia.

La sorpresa y la emoción eran demasiado fuertes en el interior del chino como para atreverse a voltear a su compañera. Nunca esperó sentirse tan aliviado y dichoso de volver a escuchar las palabras dulces y gentiles del Reino Peninsular, de la misma joven bella que había conocido.

La milenaria nación sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa emotiva, y luego se marchó a su hogar con la mente en paz.

* * *

**.:Año 698 Balhae(3) se establece al norte de la península de Silla:.**

* * *

—_Oh, no... no... ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto!_

—_Te dije que volvería, querida hermanita_ —decía la voz siniestra de su hermano Koguryeo, tomando forma en el Reino que estaba ahora frente a ella.

—_No... ¡NO!_

—_¡Silla, tranquilízate, aru! ¡Él no es Koguryeo!_

Algunos años después de su triunfo contra la dinastía Tang, Silla pasó por un buen tiempo de armonía y prosperidad en su Reinado, conociéndose como la Silla Unificada. No obstante, algunos años después, se presentó al norte de sus tierras un nuevo Reino conocido como Balhae. Para Silla fue una enorme conmoción ya que en su rostro lo vio como uno de su difuntos hermanos.

Aunque para ella fue como si el fantasma de su hermano hubiera vuelto a cobrar venganza. Sus últimas palabras todavía seguían latente en su cabeza cuando lo vio por primera vez. Al minuto después se dio cuenta que era una ilusión. Aún así le fue difícil serenarse y deshacerse de la imagen que la atormentaba.

Yao fue a tranquilizarla tan pronto se enteró de lo que pasaba.

La relación entre el Reino Peninsular y la milenaria nación había mejorado notablemente el último tiempo, dejando atrás los conflictos del pasado. No se veían muy a menudo, ya que Yao tenía que atender otros asuntos y Silla enfrentaba los suyos propios... los cuales empezaron a llevarla a su fin.

* * *

**.:Años 892-936 Período de Los Tres Reinos Tardíos (4):. .:Año 892 Renace Baekje:. .:Año 902 Renace Koguryeo:.**

* * *

Tal y como Silla vio venir en sus sueños, Koguryeo y Baekje habían vuelto. Esta vez de verdad. No se trataba de ninguna ilusión.

Silla casi desfalleció en el momento que vio presentarse a Baekje.

Baekje sonreía sereno y sin ningún tipo de rencor, regresando a establecer sus buenas relaciones con China (a pesar de todo) y con Japón, quien éste último se sentía muy complacido de tenerlo de vuelta a pesar de no demostrarlo.

En su primera reunión, el país del sol naciente quiso devolverle la cinta, que había recuperado de su humillante derrota en la batalla contra China y Silla, y que Baekje solía usar en la frente. Pero éste le dijo que la conservara como muestra de su aprecio por el esfuerzo que hizo al tratar de traerlo de regreso.

—Arigato, Baekje-san —había agradecido un muy apenado Kiku.

Koguryeo, quien apareció a los pocos años después que el menor, se veía distinto; no en apariencia sino en su carácter. Se comportaba de forma más reservada y menos hostil. Parecía sospechoso.

Silla permanecía nerviosa y en alerta sobre qué intenciones podría traerse Koguryeo.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevaría iría más allá de cualquier cosa que imaginó.

* * *

**.:Año 935 Silla llega a su fin:.**

* * *

China estaba al tanto de la delicada situación de Silla, y como pudo, se libró de las molestos problemas a los que lo tenían sometido sus jefes, y escapó a ver a su antigua aliada... aunque fuera por última vez.

Cuando entró a sus aposentos, una habitación bien acomodada, donde Silla reposaba recostada en su cama, se asombró al ver que el rostro de su antigua aliada lucía más pálido y desgreñado que el último tiempo. No perdía su belleza, por supuesto, pero no la desprendía de la misma forma esa jovialidad que había adquirido después de unificar la península. Tenía su largo cabello suelto, y sólo vestía un simple camisón que no iba con esa imagen elegante e inocente de la primera vez.

—Si-Silla... —musitó con un hilo de voz y sin poderse mover de la entrada de la habitación, tratando de salir de su asombro.

—Acérquese, China-nim, quiero que vea algo —le dijo ésta con voz calma y una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro. Dicho esto, le señaló una caja mediana, que estaba a un lado de su cama, y ocultaba el contenido en su interior.

China tenía intenciones de acercarse a Silla, tomar su mano y rogarle que se pusiera bien, pero ante su repentina petición, la cual lo tomó por sorpresa, accedió a hacer lo le pedía sin preguntar más.

Motivado por la curiosidad y el deseo por querer complacerla, la milenaria nación se fue acercando lentamente hasta la caja, la cual estaba cubierta por algunos adornos y dejaba entrever unos almohadones, para descubrir lo que había en su interior.

Fue entonces que los vio.

Dos pequeños niños, muy parecidos entre sí, dormían uno junto al otro en una imagen que transmitía ternura al verse los dos rizos que sobresalían de sus cabellos, permaneciendo casi entrelazados.

—Pero... ¿Quiénes son ellos, aru? —se volvió sorprendido a mirar a la joven, después de un rato de contemplar a los pequeños.

—Los descendientes de este Reino —contestó Silla con una sonrisa emotiva, y que a pesar de su debilidad, mostraba un dejo de orgullo en su voz—. O mejor dicho, mis descendientes y los de mis hermanos... Koguryeo los trajo hasta mí un día antes de desaparecer por completo... Los encontró bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cerca de su casa y los mantuvo consigo un tiempo para después venir a entregármelos.

A Yao le fue difícil recobrar el habla. No se esperaba que dos nuevos reinos nacieran, pero optó por mostrarse sereno y optimista frente a esto, y por supuesto demostrárselo a su antigua aliada.

—Bueno... de seguro serán dos reinos muy fuertes si te tienen a ti como guía, aru —dijo finalmente, tratando de figurar una sonrisa entusiasta, la cual casi no tenía éxito alguno por el nerviosismo en su voz.

Pero Silla negó suavemente su cabeza, y sin dejar su sonrisa condescendiente, se dirigió en tono conciliador.

—Para mí y mis hermanos ha llegado el fin, China-nim. Ellos han llegado para quedarse y ser los únicos quienes gobiernen la península —respondió ella, sosegada—. Así como Koguryeo, ahora es mi turno, y pronto será el de Baekje. Ninguno estará aquí para verlos crecer.

—No... ¡No digas eso, Silla, aru! —exclamó angustiado el chino, esta vez hincándose a un lado de ella para tomar su mano como tenía pensado de un principio—. ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Has sido muy fuerte hasta ahora, aru! ¡No puedes dejar que todo lo que lograste termine aquí!

Silla miraba a su antiguo aliado con una sonrisa benevolente y serena, pero no pudo evitar reprimir las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas como brillantes perlas que caían sobre la manta de su cama.

China no salía de su pena y negación. Era demasiado que asimilar. Silla, _su_ Silla iba a desaparecer. No, no quería que eso pasara.

En ese preciso instante, entremedio de su desesperación ante la idea de perderla, Yao se convenció que no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos.

Amaba a Silla.

Pero antes de que lo pudiera decir, ésta le interrumpió, cada vez más débil en su expresión, en un último intento por expresar sus últimas palabras.

—China-nim... me gustaría pedirle un último favor antes de partir.

Yao también sentía sus fuerzas flaquear, pero por una inmensa tristeza que creyó imposible llegar a experimentar. A pesar de que apenas podía contener sus lágrimas, se dio la paciencia y esfuerzo por asentir y confesarle sus sentimientos después de lo que el bello Reino peninsular tuviera que decirle.

—No sé que clase de destino les depare a los dos en un futuro, pero... —Su voz se detuvo para tomar fuerzas, aunque se empezaba a quebrar a través de suaves sollozos—. Pero por favor... no quiero que la península se vea nuevamente enfrentada a la división y a la guerra. Las batallas que libramos mis hermanos y yo... y causó tanto sufrimiento y rencor... No quiero que se vuelvan a repetir jamás... ¿Me... Me haría el favor de velar por ellos en mi lugar?

—Por supuesto que sí, Silla. Tienes mi palabra, aru —respondió él con firmeza, apretando su mano, y esforzándose por reprimir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos—. ¡Haré lo posible porque ambos formen una sola y gran nación! ¡Te lo prometo!

—Muchas gracias, China-nim... —musitó conmovida, con la fuerza que le quedaba antes de sucumbir al sueño que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

China se apresuró a volver a coger su mano, y a apretarla con más intensidad antes de soltar en un lamentoso susurro:

—Silla... Te quiero, aru...

—Yo también te quiero... Yao —pronunció sonriendo enternecida, y con un último gesto acarició la mejilla del mayor antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer por completo.

* * *

(1) Protectorado: Un gobierno militar que se estableció después de la conquista a Koguryeo y tenía como fin el dominio de toda la península.

(2) Emperatriz Wu Zetian: Conocida como la única emperatriz que rigió el imperio de China, comenzando su reinado el 690 hasta el 705, después de derrocar a uno de sus hijos tras la muerte del emperador Gaozong. La emperatriz Wu comenzó siendo una de las concubinas del emperador Taizong, padre de Gaozong, y luego pasó a convertirse en la esposa de éste último. Los malos rumores decían que le envenó lentamente para subir al poder. El emperador Gaozong ya se encontraba bastante débil en los años de la Guerra Silla-Tang, por lo tanto la emperatriz tenía gran poder en la toma de decisiones del país.

(3) Balhae, se le conoció como un estado sucesor de Koguryeo, que se estableció al norte de la península, concretamente en Manchuria. Aunque muchos historiadores chinos alegan que Balhae no provenía de Koguryeo sino de otras tribus. Esto se sostiene a debate. No obstante, mantenía una muy buena relación con el gigante asiático.

Lo puse en el capítulo como referencia histórica, pero francamente no toma relevancia en el capítulo. Lo otro, no hay muchas fuentes sobre este Reino, pero se indica que fue absorvido por Goryeo en el año 926.

(4) Tres Reinos Tardíos: Koguryeo, Baekje y Silla: El último tiempo Silla comenzó a decaer por problemas internos que llevaron a los habitantes de Baekje y Koguryeo a traer a éstos de vuelta. Baekje tomó el nombre de **Hubaekje** y Koguryeo de **Taebong, **pero para no confundir los dejé con sus nombres antiguos, espero no les importe xD

* * *

**Notas finales:** Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie, lo que es yo me sentí fatal cuando escribía la parte de la guerra y después la muerte de Silla D,x Me he encariñé mucho con la pareja de YaoxSilla y fue duro decirles adiós. Buahh ;o; Supongo que ya saben que tipo de conflicto le traerá esto a Yao en un futuro Dx Bueno, los hermanitos Corea han llegado al mundo y es el momento para que a nuestra pareja favorita le toque brillar x3

Estos han sido los capítulos más largos que he escrito :O Espero no haber aburrido a nadie xD Que la verdadera historia no ha hecho más que comenzar 1313

Cualquier duda, acotación es bienvenida con el mayor amor :3 Gracias a todos quienes comentan, leen o siguen este fic, me hacen muy feliz x3

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Por cierto, pueden encontrar una imagen de Yao y Silla en mi cuenta en DA agregando mi nickname :3 El título es I miss You


	3. III: Los gemelos de la península

_Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado._

Sentado en lo alto de una pequeña colina, en un valle apartado de la ciudad imperial, la milenaria nación contemplaba, pensativo, las nubes pasar mientras pensaba en aquel sabio dicho. Al mismo tiempo, también recordaba su último momento con Silla: Su amiga, su aliada, su compañera… su amada.

Silla había significado tantas cosas para él que le era imposible resumirlas todas en una sola palabra. Y ahora que lo había dejado se sentía más desvastado que nunca. En parte se sentía culpable por no haber prestado su ayuda. de no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que ella desapareciera. Aunque por más que hubiera querido habría sido imposible, ya que durante el tiempo que Baekje y Koguryeo volvían a reaparecer en la península la gloriosa dinastía Tang llegaba a su fin. Yao estaba colapsado intentando mantener el orden y ver alguna solución para que la dinastía Tang volviera a recobrar el mismo esplendor que había tenido en un principio.

Pero no tuvo éxito.

No se lo había querido decir a Silla. Probablemente ella estaba teniendo problemas más serios con sus hermanos. No obstante, aún cuando se lo hubiera dicho no habría cambiado en nada. Ella estaba imposibilitada de prestarle algún consuelo del mismo modo que él lo estaba por el suyo.

De cualquier modo no era la primera vez que una de sus dinastías era derrocada, y probablemente no sería la última. Pero era una pena que una de sus mejores épocas como imperio (hasta el momento) tuviera que terminar. Ahora sólo habían guerras y más guerras entre los distintos estados que lo conformaban(1).

Yao jamás había estado en una situación tan complicada. Si bien en el pasado ya había experimentado algo parecido, ahora era mucho peor. No tenía comparación. Cuando menos Silla y sus hermanos se ocupaban cada uno de una parte del territorio de la península, algo que él no podía hacer.

Quizás, en cierta forma, su compañera había sido afortunada...

_Por favor vela por ellos en mi lugar… Haz que se mantengan unidos siempre._

La voz suave y dulce del Antiguo Reino vino a él junto a una juguetona brisa meciendo sus cabellos.

Entonces Yao recordó.

Los niños, los gemelos… Ellos eran el legado de Silla; de ella y de sus hermanos. El reino sucesor que continuaría de ahora en adelante.

Yao no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería de ambos.

Desde que tuvo lugar su último encuentro con Silla no había vuelto a poner un pie en la península. Se sentía un poco traidor por haber faltado a su promesa, aunque lo justificaba el hecho de los tumultuosos acontecimientos que tenían lugar ahora en su casa.

Pero en su mente seguían latentes todas y cada una de las palabras de Silla.

Ya no podía seguir faltando a su promesa. Lo atormentaría toda su vida (una que de por sí ya era bastante larga) si no acudía a ver a los pequeños y se aseguraba que todo iba bien entre ellos. Así que decidido se puso de pie y marchó rumbo al Este de sus tierras para encontrarse con sus descendientes.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Los gemelos de la península**

* * *

**.:Año 942 Primeros incordios entre Koryeo y los khitan(2):.**

* * *

China tuvo ciertos problemas para adentrarse en la península. Por alguna razón que desconocía, sus habitantes habían levantado grandes fortificaciones al norte de ésta, de modo que se vio en la obligación de ingresar por la parte Sur, atravesando el mar, si es que quería ver a los representantes del nuevo Reino.

Una vez tomó un bote y desembarcó en un roquerío aislado, se adentró en un bosque cercano para dar comienzo a su búsqueda. Quizás lo normal hubiera sido que se anunciara antes de meterse en el terreno que durante un tiempo sus jefes llegaron a codiciar (y aunque no lo admitiera, él también), pero aquella no era una visita formal. De hecho, había aprovechado la instancia para escapar y tratar de alejarse de los problemas que lo embargaban. A veces lo hacía, y gracias a eso era cómo había conocido a Japón y a Vietnam. Aunque sus relaciones con ambos estaban un poco lejos de ser del todo buenas, en especial con la última. Hacía muy poco que su pequeña Nam Viet había conseguido por fin su independencia, haciendo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Decidió no seguir pensando en eso. Era inutil llorar sobre la leche derramada. Además, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano sus relaciones con la vietnamita mejorarían. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

En tanto seguía caminando, el mayor notó un poco turbado la calma del sitio. No llevaba mucho de desplazarse, o quizás había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero no encontrar ningún ser vivo (siquiera un animal) lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

_Qué extraño, aru. Tanta quietud me pone los pelos de punta._

De pronto, se detuvo para contemplar la copa de los árboles tras percibir que algo se movía entre éstos ¿Serían los pájaros? ¿O quizás el viento? Sus reflejos parecían haberse vuelto más lentos ¡Toda esa guerra civil lo estaba afectando más de la cuenta!

Justo en el instante que subió su mirada para ver de qué se trataba, un cuerpo pequeño cayó de lleno sobre sus hombros, alcanzando a sentir dos pequeños brazos que envolvían su cabeza.

—¡Aiyah!

—¡Te tengo, da-ze!

—¿Pero qué...? —balbuceó Yao sorprendido, viendo que arriba suyo tenía a un muchacho de unos ocho años (en apariencia humana) vestido con un hanbok de jeogori(*) azul, de cabello corto color castaño y del que sobresalía un rizo, el cual mostraba una carita de expresión maliciosa.

—¡Ahora eres mi prisionero! ¡Es inútil resistirte al gran Yong Soo! Será mejor que te rindas y no intentes nada sospechoso o serás testigo de mi fuerza _—_le advirtió el menor con una sonrisa orgullosa, sin despegarse de él.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, niño! _—_exclamó consternado el chino, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

—Yong, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? _—_se oyó una voz más ronca, pero que también sonaba como la de un infante.

Frente a China se hallaba un chico de trenza que vestía las mismas ropas que el muchacho que tenía a cuestas, sólo que su jeogori era rojo. Permanecía de brazos cruzados y parecía algo molesto mirando a su contrario.

—¡Mira, Hyung, he capturado a nuestro primer intruso! _—_contestó el niño sobre el chino, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, dirigiéndose a su par_—_. De seguro creyó que podría entrar a nuestros dominios y pillarnos por sorpresa. Suerte que le he atrapado antes.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras atento a si aparecía algo extraño, pero no que te arrojaras contra cualquiera ¿No ves lo peligroso que es que andes solo y sin resguardo por ahí? _—_le regañó.

—Podría ser uno de ellos, da-ze. Además no olvides que soy yo quien vigila la frontera Sur _—_replicó encaprichado el otro haciendo un mohín.

Yao miraba cada vez más consternado a ambos mellizos. No tardó en caer en cuenta que se trataban de los dos pequeños que su aliada había dejado como sucesores de la península. Habían crecido desde la última vez que los vio, acostados en aquel cajón al lado de su antecesora, donde casi eran unos bebés. Parecían sanos y fuertes. Silla estaría orgullosa...

Sacudió su cabeza. No podía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora. Tenía a un muchachito encima de su cabeza y a otro parado frente a él, ignorándole por completo.

—¡¿Pero de qué hablan ustedes dos, aru?! _—_interrumpió el chino, alterado_—_. ¡¿Y qué forma es ésa de tratar a sus mayores?!

Luego de un momento los gemelos atinaron a mirar al mayor, como si por fin tomaran en cuenta su presencia.

—Disculpe, pero... ¿Podría decirnos quién es y qué hace aquí? _—_preguntó calmadamente el de nombre Hyung.

—Soy China y venía aquí por... porque estaba explorando el lugar, aru _—_respondió Yao un tanto evasivo.

—¿China? _—_se sorprendió el de trenza, abriendo más los ojos_—_. ¿No es usted la milenaria nación de Oriente? ¿El imperio que se encuentra al lado oeste de nuestras tierras?

—Shi dè, el mismo, aru _—_respondió sereno el mayor. Y luego de un rato de que los chicos estuvieran callados como si asimilaran su identidad, se dirigió con fastidio al de nombre Yong_—_. Ahora, ¿te importaría bajarte de mi cabeza?

—Yong, baja de inmediato _—_le ordenó Hyung, repentinamente muy serio y con un tono más grave.

Confuso por la reacción de su mellizo, el aludido accedió a hacer lo que su par le decía. Y una vez que por fin se situó junto a él, éste último tomó la palabra dirigiéndose con solemnidad al mayor.

—Disculpe a mi hermano, muchas veces resulta algo impulsivo e imprudente sin querer —se excusó, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza.

—¡Hyung, qué malo eres, da-ze! Además, ¿por qué tenemos que disculparnos con un perfecto extraño que se mete a escondidas a nuestra casa? _—_protestó ofendido, frunciendo su ceño.

—China, es nuestro vecino del oeste. Es una nación sumamente poderosa —masculló inquieto y entre dientes el muchacho de trenza luego de darle un codazo en el costado a su hermano.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué nunca habíamos escuchado hablar de él? —preguntó éste sorprendido.

—Había leído de él en los pergaminos de nuestros ancestros y te comenté al respecto, pero como era de esperar no me pusiste atención como siempre _—_le reprochó Hyung, terminando con un suspiro.

—Vamos Hyung, no te enojes conmigo. Es solo que verte leer tantos pergaminos antiguos resulta aburrido después de un tiempo _—_sonrió apenado el otro chico.

China observó con atención los rostros de los mellizos. Aunque se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, lo conmovía que pese a los regaños de uno y las travesuras del otro se notara el cariño y la preocupación entre ambos.

—_S_entimos nuestra rudeza, hemos estado teniendo problemas con los khitans al norte de nuestras tierras _—_explicó el de trenza—. Desde que destruyeron a nuestro vecino Balhae(3) parecen tener la mira sobre nosotros. Pero nuestro rey ha mandado ejecutar una campaña de extensión hacia el norte para hacerles frente.

—Pero lo que le hicimos a esos pobres camellos me dio un poco de pena(4). No se merecían ese trato —comentó Yong Soo, con un dejo de lamento.

—No teníamos otra opción, hermano. No podíamos aceptar los obsequios de esos bárbaros —respondió un poco severo Hyung—. En estos momentos los khitan son nuestros enemigos y debemos hacerles ver que vamos en serio.

—Oh bueno... no son los únicos, aru —intervino el mayor, dando un suspiro—. Mantuve un tiempo a esos bárbaros al margen, pero ahora que mi dinastía fue derrocada parecen haberse hecho más fuertes. Además que su hermano mayor(**) ha estado fastidiándome desde hace un tiempo, así que hay que andarse con cuidado, aru.

—Lamento escuchar eso, señor China —dijo con un tono de condescendencia el de jeogori rojo—. Sepa que cuenta con nosotros y le reconocemos como enemigo de nuestro enemigo.

—Pues yo lo sigo viendo como un intruso _—_masculló malhumorado el muchacho de rizo, con las mejillas infladas.

—¡No seas insolente, Yong! ¿No ves que nuestro vecino también está pasando por un mal momento? Debemos mostrarle nuestros respetos.

—Vaya, al fin un poco de cortesía, aru —expresó el chino con falsa modestia—. Tú si pareces un muchacho maduro.

—Aunque... debo admitir que por lo que leí me lo imaginaba algo más alto e imponente —susurró por lo bajo Hyung.

—¿Cómo dices, aru? _—_preguntó Yao, ofendido.

—Oh, nada _—_se excusó el de trenza, mirando a otra parte.

China suspiró con cansancio. Aquel par de chicos era todo un caso. De todas las naciones que había encontrado hasta el momento ellos resultaban los más particulares, no sólo por ser mellizos, sino porque también las personalidades de ambos contrarrestaban tanto como el día y la noche.

No obstante... se preguntaba si serían capaces de mantenerse juntos. Recién eran un Reino joven, pero era probable que cuando crecieran sus diferencias podrían llevarlos a separarse, y en el peor de los casos: a pelearse del mismo modo que sus antecesores. Lo que sería desastroso, ya que de algún modo sabía que estaría involucrado tal y como pasó con Silla y sus hermanos.

Pero se repetía a sí mismo que no debía olvidar su promesa.

—Como sea... Quería venir a presentarme porque sé que ustedes dos son los representantes del nuevo Reino de esta península —dijo el mayor, tornándose más sereno—. Si necesitan algo pueden ir a visitarme, pero es mejor que lo anuncien primero porque las cosas en mi hogar están un poco turbulentas, aru.

—Claro, será un honor _—_se adelantó a responder Hyung antes que su hermano soltara algún comentario—. Pero antes de que se vaya déjenos presentarnos: Mi hermano y yo somos el Reino de Koryeo. Yo soy la parte norte de la península, conocido como Im Hyung Soo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Hyung...! ¿Por qué le dices tu nombre? Sólo yo que soy tu hermano puedo llamarte así —expresó molesto el menor.

Hyung miró a su mellizo con ojos inquisidores clavándose en los de éste, quien puso las manos en su cabeza y se puso a silbar una melodía en señal de que no cedería a hacer lo que él también.

—Si quieren también puedo decirles mi nombre para que estemos a la par —les interrumpió el mayor, pegando con cansancio un nuevo suspiro antes de que se suscitara alguna discusión—. Mis cercanos me conocen como Yao Wang. Pueden llamarme así si quieren mientras sea con respeto, aru.

El muchacho de jeogori rojo se volvió con una mirada, mucha más represiva que en un comienzo, hacia su hermano lo que al final obligó a éste a ceder.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo resignado a la vez que bajaba sus manos. Luego, se tornó con un rostro brillante y vivaz—. ¡Yo soy la parte Sur de Koryeo... el gran Im Yong Soo!

—Bien, es bueno saberlo, aru —dijo China, tratando de ignorar la presentación enérgica y algo presuntuosa del de cabello corto—. Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Espero verlos pronto, aru.

Dicho esto, el chino comenzó a retirarse, alejándose de los hermanos Koryeo y volteando a mirarlos de reojo de vez en cuando a medida que volvía por el camino donde se hallaba su bote para regresar a casa.

Cuando ya el mayor se perdió de vista, Yong se volvió hacia su hermano con un tono escéptico en su voz.

—Hyung, ¿crees que podamos confiar en él?

—No del todo, Yong... pero creo que nos conviene más tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo —sentenció éste muy serio.

El muchacho de jeogori azul tomó la mano de su mellizo, quien volvió a mirarlo con pasividad. Sus rasgos se habían suavizado al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba su consanguineo, ésa que siempre era con cariño antes de decirle:

—No tienes que preocuparte, mientras estemos los dos juntos todo estará bien, ¿no es cierto, hermano?

—Claro que sí, Yong, claro que sí —respondió Hyung con una sonrisa cálida.

* * *

(1) Tras la caída de la dinastía Tang en el 907, China empezó un largo período de guerra civil conocido como el Período de las Cinco dinastías y los diez Reinos, fundándose cinco dinastías al norte y diez reinos independientes mayoritariamente en el Sur.

(2) Los khitan fueron nómadas nativos de Mongolia y Manchuria, se movían por la parte norte de la península coreana y frontera China. Ellos eran las tribus que junto a los turcos tenían al gobierno chino ocupado para alejarlo de sus tierras. Fundaron la dinastía Liao en el 907, comenzando un proceso de expansión territorial que terminaron por conquistar Balhae. También fueron los causantes de alimentar la guerra con algunos de los Reinos que dividían a China.

(3) Balhae fue derrotado por los khitan y algunos de sus dirigentes huyeron a Koryeo, quienes veía en el Reino un amigo ya que ambos eran descendientes de Koguryeo.

(4) Los problemas generado entre los khitan y el reino Koryeo comenzaron luego de la caída de Balhae. En el 922 el líder khitan envió regalos como caballos y camellos a Koryeo, fueron aceptados pero después de que khitan destruyera Balhae en el 926, el rey Taejo recibió a varios refugiados de su reino vecino y comenzó una campaña de expansión hacia el norte. También mandó a construir fortificaciones al norte de la península para protegerse de un posible ataque. Y en el 942 cuando el lider khitan volvió a mandar cincuenta camellos como regalo, fueron rechazados y mandados a una isla donde murieron de hambre.

(*) jeogori es la chaquetita que compone el hanbok y el personaje de Corea lleva puesta de azul.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** La primera impresión es muy importante xD Por eso quise que el encuentro entre el pequeño Yong y Yao fuera memorable(?) xD No quise extenderme en este capítulo, porque me he dado cuenta que si voy poniendo muchos hechos el capítulo queda muy... ¿Sobrecargado? ¿Apresurado? No sé, ¿qué opinan? Además que mientras más largo me demoro más en subir Dx Pero puedo asegurarles que las actualizaciones vendrán más seguido, he encontrado por fin mis notas para adelantar los caps.

Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan.


	4. IV: Aniki

El regreso de Yao a la península no resultó tan desastroso como lo pensó en un principio.

Tras la serie de guerras Sui-Koguryeo, su alianza con Silla, y el ayudar a ésta última a derrotar a sus hermanos para después apoderarse de lo que tanto trabajo le había costado, creyó que sería recibido con algo más de hostilidad por parte de sus descendientes. Pero tal parecía que los gemelos no estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano ambos hermanos –o mellizos mejor dicho– sabrían la verdad o la averiguarían eventualmente. Para su suerte, éstos no tenían ninguna intención de enemistarse o tener problemas territoriales con él. Al menos así lo indicaba la reacción de ese muchacho de trenza… Hyung Soo parecía que se llamaba.

China aún se encontraba un poco fastidiado ante la manera que el otro chico –Yong Soo si mal no recordaba– se le había arrojado encima. Y no contento con eso el muy insolente se atrevió a mostrarse desafiante ante su presencia cuando debía ser él el primer insultado por semejante atrevimiento. Sin duda era un maleducado. Afortunadamente el otro hermano parecía mucho más centrado y no dudaba en ponerlo en su lugar de inmediato.

Pese a todo, Yao pudo percibir el cariño y la preocupación que había entre los dos. La forma en que uno regañaba al otro por dárselas de osado, era muestra de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y velaba por su bienestar. Y por otro lado, el susodicho también mostraba su afecto, alardeando sobre ser capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y a su mellizo. Nadie dudaría que aquello era una prueba de amor incondicional; arriesgar la vida por la de un hermano.

Al menos así era cómo lo veía… y estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado.

De cualquier modo eso lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Aún eran unos niños y tenían un largo camino que recorrer e ir descubriendo con el tiempo. No obstante, ya se enfrentaban a un poderoso adversario: los khitan. Él también le hacía frente a esa tropa de bárbaros con los cuales tuvo la desgracia de perder una región al norte de su casa(1). No había querido decírselos a los pequeños en ese momento, pero se sentía avergonzado y no quería dar una mala impresión cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente abrumado por los estados que lo dividían.

Pero todo eso había cambiado.

Gracias a la dinastía Song(2) China había vuelto a unificarse –al menos en su mayoría– y a estabilizarse como la poderosa nación de Asia, haciendo que los malestares que tenía desde hace un tiempo fueran desapareciendo. Lo importante es que ahora estaba decidido a recuperar los territorios que Khitan le había quitado... Y lo haría junto a los dos representantes de Koryeo, quienes iban en camino para establecer una alianza formal para hacer frente a su enemigo en común.

China tenía grandes esperanzas que con aquello las cosas marcharían mejor, tanto para él como para los mellizos de la península.

El siglo X fue una época difícil para él. Perdió muchas cosas valiosas; su dinastía, los territorios del Norte, su unión como país, a Silla…

Pero ya estaba listo para dar vuelta la página y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Aniki**

* * *

**.:Año 962 Koryeo establece relaciones formales con la dinastía Song:.**

* * *

Los ojos de Yao se llenaron con una profunda melancolía al ver a los dos pequeños representantes de Koryeo parados frente a él y el trono de su emperador Taizu.

Y es que la situación era tan similar...

Ya habían pasado más de tres siglos desde que Silla se había presentado en el palacio imperial casi de la misma forma para pedir su ayuda. La diferencia era que sus sucesores no iban con la intención de derrotar a un Reino hermano o vecino. Aún así, la presencia de aquellos muchachitos le hizo remecer viejos recuerdos que estaban en lo más profundo de su ser. Después de todo... eran lo último que había dejado su amada antes de desaparecer.

Era como si el destino jugara con él ¿Quizás para atormentarlo? ¿O era la oportunidad perfecta para estar más cerca de ellos y tratar que cumpliera su promesa?

Mientras el chino seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y reflexiones, los gemelos –ajenos a todas las emociones que subyugaban al mayor en ese instante– intercambiaban miradas furtivas y llenas de confusión entre sí.

–¿Qué será lo que le pasa, Hyung? Está mirándonos muy raro, ¿habrá bebido algo antes de venir a recibirnos? –preguntó finalmente el menor con un rostro de curiosidad, hablando por lo bajo a su mellizo.

A pesar de que ambos estaban a una distancia prudente de Yao; situados en la parte baja de los escalones que llevaban hacia donde estaba sentado el emperador chino –y la milenaria nación de pie junto a él– nunca se sabía cuando alguno podía tener un buen oído y escuchar los comentarios de alguno de los dos.

–¡Schht! Compórtate, Yong –le regañó inquieto el de trenza, mascullando entre dientes–. Estamos aquí por algo importante, así que no seas inoportuno y no digas nada que pueda ofender a nuestros anfitriones.

Yong Soo sólo atinó a sonreír y a sacar la lengua de forma traviesa en son de disculpa. Hyung Soo, por su parte, se limitó a resoplar, fatigado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a lo incorregible que podía ser su hermano, pero confiaba en que manteniéndose a su lado podría sacarlo de cualquier apuro por más complicado que fuera.

Desde lo alto del trono, el emperador Taizu carraspeó notoriamente ante el silencio que cubría la sala imperial, al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a su nación. Entonces Yao, enseguida reaccionó y se disculpó para bajar a donde estaban los pequeños y ubicarse en frente de ellos.

–Sean bienvenidos, aru. Es un honor tenerlos aquí –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa amistosa una vez recobró la compostura, haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza hacia los dos–. Espero de todo corazón que podamos llevarnos bien.

Aunque ya habían tenido un primer encuentro no oficial, Yao se sintió ruborizado al darse cuenta que sin querer había pronunciado las mismas palabras que Silla le dijo cuando se conocieron. Solo esperaba que nadie notara lo vergonzosa que debía ser la expresión que tenía en ese momento luego de pensar en su difunta compañera.

Pero en cambio, el muchacho de jeogori rojo hizo una inclinación más pronunciada que la del chino y dijo cortésmente:

–Gracias, para nosotros también es un honor poder contar con usted.

Cuando Hyung Soo notó que su hermano no le imitaba y sólo miraba al mayor con una expresión de duda, le propinó un golpe con el codo en un costado para que lo secundara.

–¡Auch! Está bien –se quejó el de jeogori azul, sobándose su costado para después proceder con una inclinación lo bastante exagerada que más parecía que quisiera tocarse los pies que mostrar sus respetos hacia el mayor.

Hyung sólo pudo suspirar y cubrir su cara con una mano mientras Yao figuraba una mueca incómoda, mirando hacia el menor de los mellizos preguntándose a quién demonios habría salido ese niño.

.

Una vez acabadas las formalidades sobre su alianza, Yao acompañó a los representantes de Koryeo a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del palacio. Su trayecto los llevó al mismo jardín por el que había caminado junto a Silla aquella vez, luego de que sus jefes finiquitaran los últimos detalles de su unión para derrotar a Koguryeo y a Baekje.

Sí... definitivamente estaban repitiéndose muchas coincidencias. Tantas que ya empezaban a asustarlo. De cualquier modo, estar en uno de sus jardines siempre lo reconfortaba y lo despejaba de sus problemas.

Los jardines representaban algo muy valioso para la nación milenaria, quien los cuidaba con esmero, ya que para él éstos transmitían un toque místico y paradísiaco. Además, siempre que daba un paseo por ahí, la imagen de Silla venía a su mente, así como su rostro gentil junto a su figura frágil cubierta por sus vestimentas esmeraldas y adornadas por broches dorados.

–¡Mira, mira Hyung! Nosotros también tenemos de éstas en nuestra casa –exclamó entusiasmado el pequeño de jeogori azul, con una flor de kurinji(*) en su mano.

El mayor de los asiáticos había estado tan perdido dentro de su ensoñación que no se percató cuando uno de los infantes pasó corriendo por su lado y arrancó una flor de kurinji, cuya planta estaba cerca de un estanque.

–¡Aiyah! ¡No saques esas flores, niño, las kurinji tardan doce años en florecer! –gritó Yao, escandalizado, apurándose a quitarle la flor al chico.

–¡Yong, ven aquí de inmediato! –le llamó molesto el muchacho de trenza, parado a unos metros de donde estaban la milenaria nación y su contrario.

Yong Soo hizo un puchero y se dirigió hacia donde su mellizo mientras el chino se ocupaba de revisar que las demás flores estuvieran intactas.

Una vez el chico de jeogori azul llegó donde Hyung Soo, éste le dio un fuerte pellizcón en el brazo que provocó que el afectado lanzara un quejido.

–¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! –protestó él, sobándose su brazo con un gesto adolorido.

–Te lo mereces, tonto –susurró él, sin quitar la dureza en su voz–. ¿Por qué tienes que ponernos en veguenza? Te dije que te comportaras. No estamos en nuestro hogar y no puedes correr por ahí y sacar cosas que no son tuyas.

–Perdón, me entusiasmé –respondió Yong Soo con una expresión apenada al igual que lo reflejaba la carita en su rizo–. Me disculparé con él, Hyung, no te preocupes... ¡Tú déjaselo a tu apuesto hermano mayor! –agregó con una energía renovada y el rostro radiante.

–¡Que no hagas eso! –exclamó Hyung, exasperado–. ¡Y sabes bien que yo soy mayor que tú, tarado!

Hyung Soo pegó un largo suspiro, tratando de armarse de paciencia. Era consciente que Yong Soo era un alborotador y difícilmente podía controlar sus impulsos cuando estaba con otros. Si ya para él a veces era un suplicio soportarlo no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría alguien que era mucho mayor que ellos y que de seguro no tenía tanta paciencia.

–Ya, ya, aru. No se peleen –intervino Yao acercándose a los dos, preocupado al oír discutir a ambos hermanos–. Sólo es una flor, aru, pero eviten sacarlas ya que rompen el equilibrio y la armonía del lugar –Luego, en voz baja y para sí, pronunció nostálgico–: Este jardín es muy importante para mí.

–Discúlpelo, por favor –dijo el de trenza, haciendo una nueva inclinación con su cabeza–. El comportamiento de mi hermano es inexcusable, pero de aquí en adelante me aseguraré que no haga ninguna otra tontería.

Yong Soo, un poco nervioso ante la mirada fugaz y amenazante que le dirigió su fraterno, procedió a disculparse imitando la inclinación con su cabeza.

–Lo siento, _aniki._

Un prolongado e incómodo silencio se presentó en el lugar, el cual dejó al pequeño de jeogori azul, confuso, ante la expresión de desconcierto que mostraba la milenaria nación.

–¿Có-cómo me llamaste, aru? –preguntó éste, inquieto.

–¿Hum? Aniki –repitió inocentemente él, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

–Yong... ¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra? –le preguntó esta vez Hyung Soo, perturbado de que nuevamente su hermano hubiera metido la pata al dirigirse al mayor.

–Oh, la escuché de unos hombres que desembarcaron hace un año en nuestras costas –explicó él con una sonrisa que expresaba entusiasmo–. Los estuve vigilando a escondidas por si intentaban algo sospechoso, pero en vista que no fue así los dejé ir. Me gustó esa palabra cuando la oí, y creo que es algo así como de respeto porque los chicos jóvenes se la decían a su superior.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a preocuparse notando cómo la cara del mayor palidecía y por cómo, al parecer, se había quedado sin habla.

–¿Le sucede algo, aniki? –atinó a preguntar Yong Soo, intrigado.

–¿No había nadie más en la tripulación? Quizás... ¿un muchacho pelinegro y de cabello corto? ¿Alguien como nosotros, aru?

–¿Eh? No... sólo era una tripulación pequeña. Un hombre viejo y un grupo de chicos jóvenes que estaban a su mando –explicó él, un tanto confundido. Al segundo, con una expresión y sonrisa un tanto maliciosas, añadió–: Por eso creo que está bien que le llamemos aniki. No se ve viejo, pero nosotros somos mucho más jovenes y lindos que usted, ¿no es así, Hyung?

–¡Yong!

–Está bien, está bien... –volvió a intervenir Yao, tratando de lucir sereno. Entonces agregó con cierto alivio–: Parece que él aún no decide visitar de nuevo estos lados, aru.

–Disculpe, ¿no se referirá a ese país que está al lado Este de nuestra casa y vive en unas islas? –preguntó con curiosidad Hyung Soo.

–Sí, aru. El mismo –afirmó el chino–. ¿Acaso han oído hablar de él?

–Leí que tenía buenos tratados con uno de nuestros ancestros, así que decimos reestablecer las conexiones –dijo seriamente el muchacho de jeogori rojo–. Pero cuando nuestro rey envió algunos mensajeros fueron rechazados y no hemos vuelto a tratar nada más(3)

–Debe ser un maleducado que no sabe cuan geniales somos –comentó el menor inflando sus mejillas.

En otra oportunidad a China le hubiera gustado decirle que no era el indicado para tildar a otros de maleducados, pero ante la inhópita revelación del menor de los hermanos se había quedado con las palabras atragantadas en su boca. Además, pese a que sus relaciones con Japón iban en subida y bajada, le tenía un gran cariño a éste. Y aunque se tratara de uno de los descendientes de Silla, no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de su _hermanito _a quien conocía de mucho antes.

–No deberías hablar de él si no lo conoces, aru –le constestó el chino, con cierto toque de reproche–. Japón es una nación valiente y muy noble. De seguro debe estar ocupado como para atender otros asuntos.

–¿Japón? Así que es así cómo se llama... –meditó el muchacho de jeogori rojo para sí.

–Bueno, ¿y cómo es él? –preguntó con cierto recelo Yong Soo ante la defensiva de la milenaria nación sobre el mencionado–. ¿Y cómo es que lo conoce?

–Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo –contestó el chino con una sonrisa nostálgica–. Era sólo un poco más pequeño que ustedes cuando lo encontré en un campo de bambúes. En ese entonces era tan lindo... bueno, sigue siendo lindo, pero ya ha tomado su propio camino y ahora es mucho más serio que antes.

Tanto Yong Soo como Hyung Soo quedaron mirando extrañados cómo el mayor mantenía la vista hacia el cielo con una expresión meláncolica y soñadora en su rostro, como si de pronto éste estuviera rememorando alguna época lejana.

–Bueno, si es así... ¿Entonces no hay problema con que le llamemos aniki? –preguntó finalmente el muchacho de rizo sonriente, un poco fastidiado por tanta palabra elogiable del mayor sobre ese Japón.

El chino se quedó mirando fijamente a Yong Soo durante un rato.

Los ojos del menor de los mellizos permanecían expectantes por su respuesta. Tanto fue así que China no tuvo corazón para negarse a su petición, sin contar que tenía debilidad por las naciones que aún eran pequeñas.

–Está bien, aru. Pueden llamarme aniki –contestó Yao por fin, con un dejo de benevolencia tras pegar un resoplido.

–¡Yeiii! ¡Qué bien! ¿Oíste eso, Hyung? ¡Nos ha dado su permiso para decirle aniki! –celebró entusiasmado el niño de jeogori azul, levantando ambas manos y poniéndose a dar vueltas alrededor de su mellizo y del mayor.

El chico de trenza volvió a pegar un supiro y a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, lamentándose mientras el menor seguía saltando y canturreando la palabra _aniki_. En tanto, China observaba con cierta intriga e incomodidad la energía y la sonrisa que irradiaba el muchacho de jeogori azul al desplazarse por el jardín, el cual parecía acoplarse perfectamente al aura que emitía a través de sus palabras y movimientos.

–Aniki, aniki, aniki.

.

.

Una vez los representantes de Koryeo volvieron a la península, tras terminar esa jornada con la milenaria nación, Hyung Soo recriminó severamente la conducta de su hermano con el mayor de las naciones asiáticas.

La casa de los hermanos Im era modesta y pequeña. Si bien contaban con un hogar de mucho más lujo en la casa de su rey, preferían la mayor parte del tiempo quedarse ahí, en especial cuando tenían cosas o problemas personales que discutir.

–Pero tú dijiste que mientras más baja sea la inclinación mayor es el respeto que se le demuestra a la persona que se le hace –se excusó ingenuamente el menor después del reproche del de trenza ante lo ocurrido en el palacio imperial chino.

–Ya basta, Yong, a ti te pasa algo con él ¿Qué es? –exigió el de jeogori rojo, mirándolo demandante y con las manos puestas en su cintura.

–Bueno... ¿no le has notado algo raro cuando nos mira? –dijo con una nota de misterio que hizo que el de trenza no percibiera nada bueno con eso.

–Yong, no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas divagaciones –replicó tajante el mayor, yendo a sentarse en la mesa de la sala para prepararse un té–. Suficiente fue con que esta mañana hicieras el ridículo ¿No te das cuenta que con tus acciones y actitudes dejas mal parado a nuestro Reino?

–¿Sabes lo que creo? –prosiguió el muchacho de rizo facial sin tomar en cuenta el regaño de su mellizo, enmarcando una pausa para mantener el suspenso y luego soltar abruptamente–: ¡Creo que se ha enamorado de nosotros!

Hyung Soo escupió todo el té que se había llevado a la boca y empezó a toser compulsivamente antes de poder formular:

–¿Q-qué?

–Sólo piénsalo; la forma en que nos mira y nos trata –dijo Yong Soo, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviera haciendo una gran deducción–. Son síntomas de enamoramiento.

–Yong... –empezó Hyung calmadamente tras hacer una pausa y salir de su sorpresa–. Si quieres que mantengamos buenas relaciones con nuestros vecinos y nos desarrollemos como nación, NUNCA vuelvas a mencionar eso de nuevo. Menos en su presencia, ¿entendido?

–¿Pero no se te hace extraño cómo se comporta? ¿Qué tal si lo que digo es cierto, eh? –le desafió el menor, haciendo un mohín.

–Puede que nos esté ocultando algo, pero eso no quiere decir lo que estás insinuando y no vamos a arruinar las relaciones que acabamos de establecer con él por tus conclusiones disparatadas –sentenció muy serio Hyung Soo–. ¡Y ya basta de tus tonterías! Hoy fue un día bastante agotador y quiero descansar un poco.

El menor decidió no seguir tocando el tema, además que el muchacho de trenza ya había abandonado la sala para estar más tranquilo y recuperar la calma con una taza de té, que no había podido disfrutar en compañía de su mellizo.

–Aniki... –repitió suavemente para sí mismo–. Me gusta cómo suena, da-ze.

* * *

(1) Las 16 prefecturas era una región al norte de China que correspondía hacia el norte de la gran muralla china. Fue arrebatada por los khitan en el 938 tras una serie de enfrentamientos.

(2) La dinastía Song estuvo dividida en dos períodos; la dinastía Song del Norte (960-1127) y la Dinastía Song del Sur (1127-1279). La primera logró unificar una gran parte de los estados en que se encontraba dividida China tras el período de los diez reinos.

(3) Koryeo inició una serie de misiones para hacer contacto con el país del sol naciente, conocidas como las **Goryeo missions to Japan,** al igual que las **Goryeo missions to Imperial China **y ambas consistían en intentar reestablecer contactos con ambas naciones, aunque estos con Japón no resultaron ser fructíferos.

(*) Las kurinji son una flor nativa propiamente de la India. Florecen cada doce años y son de color violeta.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Este capítulo estaba destinado a ser mucho más largo, pero desde hace un tiempo que caí en cuenta que mientras más extensos son los capítulos más me demoro en actualizar xP De modo que separé el contenido para el siguiente. Además, así no queda tan sobrecargado para que el fic no se les haga tedioso(?) xD Por el momento tenemos una situación bastante tranquila, pero esto no va a durar mucho :P Sé que Yong parece muy alocado y travieso y Hyung demasiado serio y estricto xD Pero aún son unos niños, y por ende el surcoreano es un poquito más descontrolado, y alguien tiene que ser la parte madura de los dos así que mejor que Hyung :P Quien sabe, se normalizarán con el tiempo(?)

Oh, y los de los jardines tendrá un significado más adelante (algo que no será precisamente bueno D:)

Besitos y gracias por seguir este fic.


End file.
